Friendship
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Gotou-san goes to Yakumo for help and a boy that no body knows too. Is the boy and the case related somehow? Will Yakumo and Haruka be in problems once again? Or will they solve everything, even their feelings? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: I need your help

**Well, this is a bit strange. I already have a bit of experience on this type of story's, you know, with ghost, strange things happening... basically, Psychic Detective Yakumo and Ghost Hunt are almost the same. The two boys protagonist are handsome, the two girls protagonist are a bit clumsy and end up in problems and the people helping them are funny, a bit stupid and loud, really loud. So for those that read Ghost Hunt and Psychic Detective Yakumo, please, if you have any idea contact me and tell me about it~! Thanks for reading this and enjoy your reading time~! .**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 1: **_I need your help_

The Movie Research Club room was almost in silence. Only the sound of a soft breath could be heard, and anyone could have said that there was a sleeping person. There were a lot of rumors about that place, but only some of them were true and only some people knew about it. The 'president' of that club was one of those people, but it was false. The Movie Research Club didn't exist from the start; it was only a lie so that the 'president' could have a room for him. His name, Saito Yakumo.

The door opened and a girl appeared. It wasn't her first time entering in the club and it wouldn't be her last time, she knew who was inside. She had her hair bunched at her sides and her bangs would fell to her face. She looked around the room and didn't see the person she was searching for, but she knew that he was inside; after all, the door was open. She walked to the table, where she found out the sofa where the person she was looking for was.

She sighed and went to Yakumo's side. She stared at the sleepy face and when she was going to poke his sides, a hand stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" came the sleepy question of Yakumo. Ozawa Haruka blushed at that question and glared at Yakumo, who just opened his left eye, the red one.

"Nothing, seeing that you don't let me." she answered noticing that he wasn't letting go her hand. He didn't say anything, he only stared at her and then let go of her hand. She stepped aside, letting him sit comfortably so that they could talk.

"What do you want now?" Yakumo asked Haruka who was already sat in the chair in front of him. She almost smiled at that, _almost_.

"I have a name, you know." Haruka told him. He ruffled his hair.

"I know." He answered after yawning. Then she did smile and Yakumo saw her smiling. "What's so funny?" he asked. Haruka stopped smiling and laughed.

"Nothing, nothing..." she said waving her hand in front of her face. He continued to stare at her while she laughed and when he was about to say something...

"Never though that a young couple would be so lively." said a voice cutting Yakumo by the way. Haruka and Yakumo looked at the door, where was the person who talked.

"Gotou-san!" Haruka greeted and complained at the same time.

"I thought that i wouldn't see you again, Bear-Gotou." Yakumo said while smirking at Gotou-san, who showed his teeths.

"Who are you calling Bear? !" Gotou-san yelled while walking to desk.

"Yakumo-kun! At least you could deny that!" Haruka also yelled while blushing.

"There's no way to take seriously this bear." Yakumo answered like nothing bad happened. Gotou-san stared at Yakumo some seconds and then looked at Haruka.

"Haruka-chan, you should stop seeing this guy. You will end alone." he told her, that was still blushing.

"That's not my problem. If she doesn't get a guy that can understand her it's because of her bad temperament." Yakumo answered while walking to the mini-fridge.

"Stop!" Haruka yelled from her seat, but they weren't listening to her.

"Bad temperament? Where do you see her bad temperament?" Gotou-san asked Yakumo who was drinking something that seemed water.

"Just wait some seconds." Yakumo answered. But at that time Haruka was really pissed off.

"I told you to stop!" Haruka yelled. She was pouting because no one was thinking of her and were only teasing her. The two men looked at her and Yakumo looked at Gotou-san, who looked back.

"Told you so." Yakumo told him. Gotou-san and Haruka were going to say something to him, but Yakumo talked again, making the two of them to stop. "So, why did you two come here?" he asked. Haruka didn't answer, she just came to greet and nothing more.

"Oh, right. We found out a corpse." Gotou-san said. He was already sat in the chair next to Haruka and Yakumo was listening really interested. "Hirano Akemi, 22 years old. The cause of the death seems to be strangulation." He said. Yakumo had his right hand under his chin and seemed to be thinking something.

"And? Why are you telling me this?" Yakumo asked and Haruka wished he was more sensible. She glared at him, but he just ignored her and stared at Gotou-san waiting for his answer.

"Because the friend of Hirano Akemi said that she was feeling the presence of someone. She also told me that it happened after her friends disappeared. I thought that the ghost of Hirano Akemi was going after her, but I'm not really sure… so I need your help." Gotou-san explained. Haruka was looking down. It had been a while since she started to follow on these cases but she still feel bad for the people that ended up being the target. Yakumo was also looking down, but he was thinking.

"Okay. Where do we have to go?" Yakumo asked while standing up. Gotou-san smiled.

"It's not very far, if you are thinking that." Gotou-san answered him. Haruka just stayed where she was, she didn't move nor seemed to be thinking of doing so. Yakumo and Gotou-san reached the door but weren't hearing more foot-steps, so they looked back.

"What are you doing? You're going to stay here if you don't move." Yakumo called Haruka. Haruka stared back to find the two of them smiling at her, really smiling. She also smiled and got up, ready to go to the ghost and all the problems that came with them.

Yakumo opened the door and there appeared a boy with brownish hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be nervous, and if he was there for what Haruka was thinking, it would be normal for him to be that way. He stared at Yakumo's eyes and saw the red eye. The boy tensed and Yakumo knew why, but didn't give much importance to that. Then, they boy looked at Gotou-san.

"Umm, are you Saito Yakumo?" he asked to Gotou-san.

Gotou-san looked around and pointed at himself. "Me?" he asked almost screaming. The boy seemed to be more nervous than before.

"You aren't Saito Yakumo?" the boy asked. Yakumo looked like he was about to burst into laughing, if he was that type of person. Haruka, that was between them, pointed at Yakumo.

"He is the person you are looking for." Haruka told him smiling warmly. They boy looked at Yakumo and seemed to be more nervous, if it was possible.

"I'm Arita Kyou and I need your help." Kyou said, this time looking serious.


	2. Chapter 2: The corpse

**Second chapter! I'm really excited about this story! I always wanted to write a story with a case of PDY, well, ever since I found this anime/manga… but you get what I mean and I'm really happy that people is reading this and reviewing it, because if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't even try to write something like this! …. Well I would do it, but I wouldn't have posted this for you, because that would mean that I didn't know this page…. I'm confusing myself so I can imagine how will you be, so I shut up and let you read in peace! So enjoy reading this and please, continue reviewing~!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_They boy looked at Yakumo and seemed to be more nervous, if it was possible. _

"_I'm Arita Kyou and I need your help." Kyou said, this time looking serious. _

**Chapter 2: **_The corpse_

Gotou-san and Haruka looked at each other and then looked at Yakumo, who seemed to be thinking about what Kyou just said. He really didn't explain anything but he seemed to need the help. If Haruka had any authority she would have already accepted to help him, but Yakumo was the one that had to decide and no one else.

"What do you need help with?" Yakumo asked and Haruka smiled. Gotou-san was now the one that was between them and only touched his hair. That was something that Yakumo would do, but even the habits can be passed between people. Kyou smiled, because Yakumo was interested but became serious once again, because the conversation they were going to have was a serious one.

"You see, I have a girlfriend and-" Kyou started, but Yakumo cut him.

"If you have couple problem then got to therapy." Was the only answer that Kyou got from Yakumo, who was already walking.

"Yakumo-kun! You didn't let him finish!" Haruka called and held him by the arm. Yakumo stopped and looked at Haruka, who had a very serious face. Yakumo sighed, ruffed his hair and looked back at Kyou. Haruka let him go and followed him with her eyes, as he entered in the room. Yakumo sat on the sofa and Kyou in the chair in front of him.

"So, why do you need my help?" Yakumo asked. Kyou looked around and then straight into Yakumo's eyes. Kyou didn't seem to like Yakumo's red eye, but didn't give much importance. He knew why he was there, after all.

"Like I was saying before, I have a girlfriend and the two of us have been having… problems." He started. He was attractive, Haruka though. She knew that a lot of girls would like to be near him, but she wasn't one of them. She didn't look at the appearance, she looked at the personality. "We have been living together for some months and whenever I'm not in the apartment she experience strange things. One day, all the chairs and tables started to move and almost hit her. There was also a time where a lot of knifes started to float and almost hit her again. Whenever these things happen she almost gets killed! We can't continue like this! So please, help us!" he asked in the end bowing lightly because he almost hit his head with the table.

Yakumo stared at Kyou's head while thinking about it. Haruka seemed like she pitied the poor man, she was sure that his girlfriend had been really scared. She really wanted to do something to help him, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to. The one that normally helped people was Yakumo, she only was a magnet problem and nothing much. Haruka's face showed everything that she was thinking and even Yakumo saw that she was sad.

"I will need to talk to your girlfriend." Yakumo said in the end. Kyou's head shot up and smiled really openly towards Yakumo.

"Thank you very much!" Kyou said while bowing and smiling. Yakumo asked him to give him the name of his girlfriend and a number to call if he needed something from him (Kyou). After that all, Kyou said his goodbyes while bowing more and left. Gotou-san was next to the door waiting for Yakumo to decide what more to do.

"Let me see the name." Haruka asked Yakumo. He nodded and she took the paper piece. Yakumo stood up and went to Gotou-san. Meanwhile, Haruka was reading the information she had in hands aloud. "Her name is Kogara Shizuka… she has a beautiful name." she said.

"It doesn't matter if she has a beautiful name or not." Yakumo said. Haruka glared at him, even if he was giving her his back.

"There's no need to say that. I think what I think and I say what I think, any problem with that?" Haruka asked while pouting.

"More than you think." Yakumo answered and Haruka's cheeks puffed more.

"You two really aren't going out?" Gotou-san asked, trying to stop the silence that was around them.

"Gotou-san!" Haruka yelled. Gotou-san put his hands up.

"Ok, ok! I get it!" he said before entering in his car. After him, Haruka and Yakumo entered in the car and disappeared from the university, heading towards the place where Gotou-san was leading them.

"By the way Gotou-san, where are we going?" Haruka asked from her seat in the back of the car. Gotou-san looked from the front mirror and smirked.

"You will see when we reach." He answered her, and for some odd reasons, Haruka felt like she was going to see something that she will regret, for the rest of her live.

_Almost an hour later…._

"I'm not coming with you anymore." Haruka said from the chair she was sit. She was paler than normal and was having problems with the thing of wanting to vomit. But understand her, it's not like everyone is used to see corpses every day, right?

They had already talked with the crazy doctor and saw that it was the classical hit in the head what killed Akemi-san. Haruka was glad that the body was in a good condition, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to look at a face that was already ate by some insects. That would be like looking at the death in person for her. But she was a bit confused about the fact that the body was only covered by a sheet. It wasn't like she wanted to imagine what the doctor would have been doing, but it was suspicious and disgusting.

Haruka took a magazine so that she could fan some air to her face. Gotou-san looked worried about the pale Haruka and Yakumo, in the other hand, looked amused. Haruka wanted to kill him with her glares, but she didn't have any more strength to do that, so she let him go, for this time.

"Don't say that." Gotou-san said. "Here." And he handed her a can of tea from the vending machine that was some feet away.

"Thank you." Haruka said weekly. Yakumo was next to her and couldn't help but wonder if it was too much for a woman to see a dead body.

"If you feel about this, then you haven't seen a rotting body." Yakumo said and Haruka spilled her tea, this time finding the strength to glare at him.

"Yakumo! How could you say something like that? !" Gotou-san yelled at Yakumo, who only sighed like saying 'Did I say something bad?'.

"Thanks, but I didn't need that much information." Haruka said faking a smile. You could see that it was false because her lips where having a little tick.

"That's nothing, I'm telling you." Yakumo said again and Haruka went to the bathroom. Yakumo and Gotou-san stared at Haruka as she went to the bathroom and then Gotou-san hit Yakumo in the head.

"Are you retarded?" Gotou-san asked while sighing. Yakumo rubbed his head.

"I don't want to be called that from you." Yakumo answered and made a little face when he heard Haruka's voice in not of her best moments. After some minutes later Haruka was out and was looking better, all the color of her face came back even if it was a bit. She sat on the same chair as before and started to fan herself again, but this time Yakumo didn't say anything.

"Did we find something interesting with this… visit?" Haruka asked, breaking the silence. Gotou-san cough a bit and started to talk.

"Well, the death cause was something normal… and Yakumo didn't sense any ghost, so for the moment we will go ask the best friend." Gotou-san said and Yakumo and Haruka nodded their heads.

Haruka was about to stand up, but her knees were thinking the opposite and let her fall to the floor. She was about to touch the floor when she was caught. When she felt like falling she closed her eyes, and even now they were closed, waiting to feel the pain of the fall. But it didn't happen and Haruka opened her eyes to find herself in a strange position where Yakumo was hugging her very close and where she was hugging him back. She looked up and stared at Yakumo's hypnotizing eyes. They stared at each other and seemed that they didn't want to stop, because if it wasn't thanks to Gotou-san they would have stayed like that.

Gotou-san cough trying to make the young pair realize what they were doing. Gotou-san would have left them like that all the time they wanted, but another time. They had work to do and it wasn't time to be staring at their eyes like lovey-dovey couples. The pair jumped from their arms, Yakumo started to ruff his hair and Haruka hugged herself while blushing.

"Can we go now?" Gotou-san asked while smirking. Haruka blushed harder and Yakumo looked away, trying to cover his light blush.

"S-sure." Came the nervous answer of Haruka. Yakumo nodded and followed Haruka from behind, just in case she fell again, even though he didn't show it he cared about her.

They walked out of the place where the crazy doctor was and went to Gotou-san car. When they reached he told Haruka and Yakumo to wait there a little bit, because he had a call to do. They nodded and Gotou-san went a little farer from where Yakumo and Haruka were. They could hear his conversation thought.

"I'm the Detective Gotou, could we meet right now?" he asked to the person that was in the other line. He waited and then thanked that person and closed the mobile. Gotou-san walked to where Yakumo and Haruka were, thinking that it wasn't a really good idea to leave those two alone. The two of them were blushed and were looking to the opposite place the other was looking at.

"We are going to meet the friend of Hirano Akemi in less than an hour, so enter in the car." They nodded and entered into the police car that Gotou-san was about to drive.


	3. Chapter 3: The dear friend

**Thanks again for the reviews and hope you like it as much as I'm while writing it. I just love Yakumo and Haruka, and to think that I'm writing a story with case is just leaving me like this isn't happening. But I have to believe it because you all are reviewing it! So please, continue reviewing and I will continue writing more~! And now enjoy the new chapter!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

"_We are going to meet the friend of Hirano Akemi in less than an hour, so enter in the car." They nodded and entered into the police car that Gotou-san was about to drive._

**Chapter 3: **_The dear friend_

Just like Gotou-san said, they reached the café where they were going to meet in less than an hour. It was beautiful and if Haruka was the one telling this story everything would end being beautiful, but really, this café was beautiful. It was decored with lots of flowers that left a sweet smell inside. There were also sweets that were made basically of chocolate. **(A/N; now talking about sweets... I'm hungry…) **Haruka would have bought one or two, but she knew that they were in a serious situation and that she had to behave. So she stopped staring at the sweets and decided to concentrate, but when she tried to look at Yakumo she didn't find him.

She started to look around and found him buying a Mont Black and an orange juice. Haruka stared at him like she was imagining that, so she tried to prove that she was wrong by pinching at herself.

"…ouch…" she said still pinching her cheek. Yakumo caught her gaze and smirked towards her. She was going to basically kill him. She puffed her cheeks and let out a huffed sound, she also stopped looking at his direction and went to Gotou-san, that was the only one concentrated. She reached to where Gotou-san was and decided that when they finished here she would kill herself; just to see if that way someone would be serious.

Gotou-san, the one that was supposed to be the serious person there, was drooling over Yakumo's Mont Black, and looked like he was killing to have one himself. She puffed more her cheeks and glared at Yakumo that was passing the Mont Black in front of Gotou-san, making him look like a little dog. Yakumo sat on a table and Gotou-san and Haruka followed him.

"Is that good?" Gotou-san asked still drooling over the Mont Black. Yakumo continued to eat it like nothing happened.

"Very." Yakumo answered, this time smirking. Gotou-san continued to drool over the sweet while Haruka glared at Yakumo. They would have stayed like that until the last piece of Mont Black was gone, but a girl around her early 20s appeared.

"Umm…. Detective Gotou-san?" asked the sweet voice of that girl. Three heads spun around to find a girl with long brown hair. She had light green eyes that had a bit of blue, it was strange. She sure was Japanese, but her eyes told something different. Haruka smiled warmly at her because she was seeing that she looked nervous. Haruka knew that it wasn't a nice form of meeting people, but every time she got to go with Gotou-san and his cases people would look gloomy, scared or nervous.

"Oh, you came." Gotou-san said, the girl nodded and stood where she was.

"Please, take a seat." Haruka told her, Haruka knew that they boys wouldn't even say something so that the girl would stay standing up. The girl thanked her and sat down in front of Yakumo and Haruka, so that she was next to Gotou-san.

"Your name is Kogara Shizuka, right?" Gotou-san asked. Haruka frowned; she knew that she had heard that name before. The girl nodded and looked at the floor. "Please, tell us everything you know about Hirano Akemi." Gotou-san asked and the girl nodded once again.

"I meet Akemi when I started in college and we happen to have a lot of things in common. We started to meet up and to go shopping together. She was really sweet and funny, she wouldn't be able to hurt someone. At the time that I met her I also met my boyfriend. I just wanted her to experience the same as me, so I told her to go on a group date but she told me that she already had someone. She never told me who but I could see that she was very happy." Shizuka was explaining but Haruka wasn't even listening to her. She was too busy remembering where had she heard that name before.

"The day she disappeared… I was the last one to see her. I asked her if she could come with me to do some shopping and after it she went home, at last that's what I know. I called her the next day but she didn't answer me, so I went to her apartment to see her but she wasn't there. I was worried because she would have told me something, so I went to the police." She continued to explain. Yakumo had finished eating his Mont Black and was already listening to the explication. Gotou-san was taking notes and Haruka was still thinking about where did she hear that name. "After going to the police I started to feel like someone was following me, but I couldn't see anyone so I thought that I was imaging it and didn't think anymore. But that's not the only thing. I know that I might sound like I'm crazy, but it's true. I have been living with my boyfriend and-" she was cut off.

"Yeah, really crazy." Yakumo mumbled under his breath. Gotou-san glared at him, but Shizuka continued to explain.

"And whenever he isn't around, like when he is working or in shopping or hanging around with his friends, things start to float. Some weeks ago I bought a new mini table and it almost hit me! I know that this doesn't have anything to do with the police, but if you could help me I would be really grateful to you…." Shizuka finished. Gotou-san nodded.

"We will do what we can." He answered staring at Yakumo who nodded.

"I KNOW!" Haruka screamed out of nowhere. Everyone in the café stared at her, that was standing up and saying something like: 'Oh oh…' She sat up and everyone continued to do what they were doing, but the little group she was with didn't stop staring at her. She blushed really hard and looked at Shizuka.

"You do know something?" Yakumo asked while staring at Haruka. Haruka only glared at him and then looked at Shizuka.

"Are you, by any chance, Arita Kyou girlfriend?" Haruka asked with her hands almost covering her mouth. Shizuka stared at her with her mouth open.

"Yes… How did you know?" Shizuka asked with her face only showing shock. Haruka rubbed the back of her neck and started to look around.

"He was the one giving us your name." Haruka answered looking at Yakumo. When Haruka looked at him Yakumo though that she was searching for help, but then he remembered her saying that it was a beautiful name. It was true, she was his girlfriend.

"Why?" Shizuka asked looking at Yakumo. Shizuka saw the way Haruka looked at Yakumo and though that maybe he was her co-worker or something like that.

"He came to see me. He wanted help because his girlfriend was being attacked by supernatural forces." Yakumo answered while touching his left eye. Shizuka nodded after staring at Yakumo's eye. Then there was silence, a silence that Haruka didn't like.


	4. Chapter 4: 'Give me five'

**There's nothing much to say, after all I'm writing and I'm doing fine… but oh well, I will ask you to tell me two names and two surnames for a character. One of the names must be for a girl and the other one for a boy, and the surnames…. You decide. Also, remember that the names must be Japanese's and I will be very grateful if you find the meaning of the names. Thanks you for reading this note and please continue enjoying the chapter. OH! I almost forgot! If it wasn't for someone Nao-chan and Ishii-san wouldn't have appeared in the story! Thanks for remembering me that,** _Tomatosoup inc.~! _

**And another thing. I'm mixing the anime and the manga for the story. Because in the anime Yakumo's uncle die and in the manga he doesn't, so things like that are the ones that I'm trying to mix. If you don't understand something that they say it's because it appear or in the anime or in the manga. And the manga that I'm using is Shinrei Tantei Yakumo, the short one because there are two and the other is too boring! **

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

"_He came to see me. He wanted help because his girlfriend was being attacked by supernatural forces." Yakumo answered while touching his left eye. Shizuka nodded after staring at Yakumo's eye. Then there was silence, a silence that Haruka didn't like. _

**Chapter 4: **_'Give me five!'_

"So, you will help me?" Shizuka asked looking at Yakumo. Haruka was also looking at Yakumo, waiting to hear his answer. She already knew that he will do it, but she wanted to hear it from him.

Yakumo stared at Shizuka, and then at Gotou-san, that was also staring at him and in the end to Haruka. Yakumo stared at her more than Gotou-san because he knew that if he rejected it she wouldn't forgive him. He stared at the ceiling and Haruka and Gotou-san shared a confused look. He looked at Haruka and sighed. In the end, he looked at Shizuka.

"I will." He answered, and Shizuka and Haruka shared a relieved sigh. "But…" Haruka and Shizuka looked up to see his face. "I will need to see your apartment." He finished and Haruka and Shizuka smiled.

"Of course! But I can't right now… I have classes that I need to take." Shizuka answered while feeling a bit bad. They needed her but she had other things to be done, it couldn't be helped.

"It's okay. We can wait." He answered while looking at Haruka by the corner of his eye. She was smiling and Gotou-san was watching everything like it was a soup opera, and you know what? He hated them. He groaned and Shizuka looked at the people around her. There really are people and people in the world.

Shizuka looked at her watch and gasped when she saw the hour that was. She took her jacket and at the ones in the table, that were staring at her.

"I'm late, so if you don't mind I will call you later!" she said before running to the door. Yakumo, Gotou-san and Haruka stared at the door until it was closed, then they stared at each other.

"Hey, Yakumo. What do you think?" Gotou-san asked. Haruka was waiting to hear his answer, the same as Gotou-san. Yakumo touched his hair before touching his eye.

"The two of them say the same so I suppose that they are talking the truth." Yakumo answered looking at the empty plate in front of him.

"Did you though that they were lying?" Haruka asked. Yakumo didn't stop looking at the plate. "It doesn't matter how much you look at the plate, it's not going to appear another Mont Black." Haruka told him. That did make him look at her and she heard Gotou-san laughing.

"Jealous, are we?" Yakumo asked while smirking. Haruka growled and glared at back at him.

"Then that's all you have to say?" Gotou-san asked, trying to stop those two. He stopped them, but they glared at him instated. Yakumo sighed and touched his hair again.

"Well… she said that she gets attacked, but if the ghost of Akemi-san really wanted to hurt her then Akemi-san wouldn't attack her only in the house, she would do any time. I think that the ghost has some connection with the house and that's why it's trying to hurt Shizuka-san." Yakumo answered this time. Gotou-san nodded.

"That's why you asked Shizuka-san about the apartment?" Haruka asked and Yakumo nodded. They were going to continue the conversation a bit more, but someone appeared of nowhere.

"Ara, you are done working?" asked the voice of a sweet woman. Three heads looked back, like when they met Shizuka, but this time to meet someone they already knew.

"Atsuko." Gotou-san said. Haruka smiled and was ready to greet her, but she felt a small hand in her leg and looked down. Her smile grew bigger when she was who was.

"Nao-chan!" Haruka greeted and took Nao-chan in her arms. Nao-chan smiled and hugged Haruka. "It's been a while!" Haruka said speaking and thinking, so that the others could hear what she just said and so that Nao-chan could hear her too.

Nao-chan smiled and nodded. She sat on Haruka's lap and smirked towards Yakumo. He frowned; there was something wrong in this image. Nao-chan hugged Haruka tighter and Yakumo frowned more and glared at Nao-chan, who would have thought that the deaf girl would be able to do something like that? Yakumo at least, didn't expect that.

"What are you two doing here?" Gotou-san asked to his wife while panting the head of the not that little Nao-chan and nodding towards Nao-chan for what she just did.

"We were bored and though about playing outside, then we saw you here and decided to enter, right, Nao-chan?" Atsuko said while smiling to Nao-chan, who nodded.

"Oh, then you will have a good time here." Gotou-san said while smirking towards Haruka and Yakumo. Those two glared at Gotou-san.

"What does that mean, Gotou-san?" Haruka asked while pouting. Gotou-san looked at Nao-chan.

"Nothing~, right?" he asked and Nao-chan smiled.

"Right…" she said lowly. And then they did something that scared Yakumo and Haruka… they did the classical 'Give me five!'!

"Hey! What do you think of going to the park?" Gotou-san asked, and like expected Nao-chan was already on the floor and taking Haruka with her. Gotou-san and Atsuko-san smiled and Yakumo sighed.

They walked to the park that was right next to the café and started to play there. There were some kids playing and Nao-chan looked like she wanted to play with them but she didn't know how to approach them, so Haruka went with her and asked the little girls that were there if they wanted to play with Nao-chan. They had to be some rich kids because they said that they wouldn't play with someone that had no style…. Or something like that.

In the end Haruka played with Nao-chan until another little girl went to them and asked if she could play with them. Haruka nodded and Nao-chan smiled to the little girl.

"I'm going to do some shopping, you take Nao-chan with you, ok?" Atsuko said while standing up. She gave him a little peck in the cheek and called Nao-chan. Nao-chan went running to Atsuko and kissed her in the cheek, then she went running to where Haruka and the little girl where.

Yakumo and Gotou-san stayed in silence while watching over the girls, and I don't need to say who watched over whom, do I? Well, they didn't talk but were remembering the memories of the past that all of them shared.

"Everything has changed." Gotou-san said, that was smiling at Nao-chan and her knew friend. Yakumo didn't say anything while watching over Haruka; it was too funny to take the sight off.

"Yeah." Yakumo answered.

"You have changed." Gotou-san said, this time looking at Yakumo, who looked back. Yakumo didn't say anything, for some seconds.

"I haven't." he said and Gotou-san laughed, making Yakumo to frown.

"I knew you would say that! But you have, even if you deny it." Gotou-san told him laughing.

"I also knew that your idiocy wouldn't go away, and here I'm." Yakumo answered, looking at the girls again.

"Hey! There's no need to insult!" Gotou-san said angrily to Yakumo.

"You were the one starting." Yakumo answered while smirking.

"Don't be such a kid!" Gotou-san yelled and he almost stood up.

"And you are the one that talked, _daddy_?" Yakumo answered still smirking. Gotou-san has his hands fisted and was glaring dangerously at Yakumo.

"You damn brat… is it that hard to admit that you changed because of her? !" Gotou-san yelled. Yakumo was about to answer, but…

"What are you two talking about?" Haruka asked, that was holding hands with Nao-chan.

"Nothing." Yakumo answered really fast while standing up. Haruka stared at Yakumo's back and then snapped.

"Aah, wait! Yakumo-kun!" Haruka called Yakumo while running after him. She already said goodbye to Nao-chan and Gotou-san, so she only went after Yakumo.

Gotou-san and Nao-chan stared at the pair that just left and grinned their hearts out. They shared a well know look and did the same 'Give me five!' as before.


	5. Chapter 5: Reaching

**Okay, now I have to thanks the people who gave me names for a future character or characters that I hope that everyone will hate~ =P I'm not going to tell more about that character/s, but I will thanks those persons!**

_Tomatosoup inc.: _**Thanks for the cute names that I didn't know and also for remembering me the surnames that I like so much! I mean, the last five you gave me where the best, because I knew them from other animes and mangas! And also thanks for reviewing my PDY story~!**

_KristyElla: _**Thanks for telling me about so many names and surnames, I loved every one of them! The ones about girls were really cute and I really wanted to know about the name Chiharu, but I didn't find anything about it! And also about Kazuhiko… the name really doesn't mean anything comparing with the personality of a character…**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_Gotou-san and Nao-chan stared at the pair that just left and grinned their hearts out. They shared a well know look and did the same 'Give me five!' as before. _

**Chapter 5: **_Reaching _

"Yakumo-kun, where are we going?" Haruka asked as they walked next to the other.

When they were in the park, Haruka glanced once in a while to see what were doing Yakumo and Gotou-san. When she saw that they were talking, no, more likely yelling and screaming, from Gotou-san part, she tried not to laugh. They looked like uncle and nephew, if they had something in common. After playing with Nao-chan and the other little girl, Haruka approached them with the intention to know what were they talking about. But as soon as she asked Yakumo stood up and answered his typical answer that left her aside, like every time she tried to get closer to him.

Yakumo stopped walking and looked at Haruka, who was with her head turned to a side. He continued to look at her until he sighed and continued to walk.

"I didn't tell you to follow." Yakumo answered, thinking that it would have been better if she stayed with Nao-chan and Gotou-san. Haruka puffed her cheeks.

"Do I bother you that much?" Haruka asked glaring at Yakumo's back. He stopped, something that scared her. She really bothered him? She was a burden for him? Her mind was racing and the thoughts that were coming to her head weren't helping her to relax.

Yakumo looked back and stared at Haruka. "We are going to Kogara Shizuka's and Arita Kyou's apartment." He answered the previous question, leaving Haruka feeling really down.

"Oh, right." Haruka said while smiling a fake smile. Yakumo almost winced, he didn't like the expression that Haruka had in her face, and he hated himself for being the one to make her look like that.

"Are you coming?" Yakumo asked and Haruka stared at him with her mouth lightly open. Yakumo saw the pain in Haruka's eyes and decided that he wouldn't be the one to make her look like that, if possible.

"Will I be a burden if I go?" Haruka asked, this time looking at the ground. They stayed in a silence until Yakumo answered.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." he answered. "But I won't until you come." He said and Haruka looked up, to find Yakumo right in front of her. Haruka was surprised, but liked the closeness. She stopped staring at his eyes because she knew that she will lost herself in them and instated looked at his chest.

"Where is the apartment?" Haruka asked that low that Yakumo almost didn't hear her.

"This way." He answered and when Haruka looked up again she could swear that he smiled, not smirked. Her eyes widened a bit but shook her head and followed Yakumo, also smiling.

Haruka and Yakumo didn't talk very much in the way to the apartment, but knowing that Yakumo was right next to her was enough for Haruka. Most of the time they went walking, after calling Shizuka to ask her if someone was in the apartment to open the door. She told them that she wouldn't be there, because the class seemed to be longer than she thought, but she told them that Kyou would be there to open the door. Also, Shizuka warned and wished them luck, she really didn't want someone to get hurt.

After more walking they reached at a bus station that could take them to the apartment door. The drive wasn't very long, but for Haruka it was. Yakumo didn't talk at all in the little trip, and the bus was complete empty, that's why the bus driver told them that he could take them to the door. Haruka was really thanked about having such a gentle driver; she only wished that her companion was more like him.

The drive lasted less than fifty minutes and in those minutes Yakumo fell sleep. Haruka couldn't help but wonder how someone could fell asleep at any place. Five minutes and Yakumo's head fell to Haruka's shoulder. She jumped because she wasn't expecting… 'that' and when she saw that Yakumo's head was resting on her shoulder she blushed. She was about to wake him up, but when she saw the relaxed face he had on she decided to left him like that until they reached the apartment.

Something that Haruka didn't know was that Yakumo was awake since…. The start. He didn't fell asleep at all; he only rested his head on Haruka's shoulder because he wanted to hide himself. He was next to the window seat and the bus at the moment was still, so all the people around the streets were looking at him. He didn't like much his situation so he pretended to be asleep and since Haruka didn't wake him up, he decided to stay like he was. He would admit it, but he was practically in heaven.

He could feel the warm and the calm breathing that came from her body, and decided that he liked it. He could also feel her bangs lightly touching his forehead; he was feeling ticklish but also liked it. At first he had his eyes closed, in case that she looked in his way, like when she suddenly brushed his bangs away. something that he liked more than the feeling of her hair on his skin, but seeing that she wasn't going to, he opened them. He saw that her hands were placed on her lap and couldn't help but wonder how would it feels to rest his head on her lap. He didn't shake his head because, supposedly, he was sleep, but tried not to think like that.

At the end of the trip, the bus stopped and the driver looked back, at the couple that seemed to be so happy. Meanwhile, Haruka was calling Yakumo's name so that he would wake up. But she didn't know that he was already awake and that he was enjoying the way she called his name. She called him more than five times, and in the end, when she calling him again, he 'woke up'.

"Yakumo-kun…?" she asked softly while shaking his arms a bit. In the end, he grunted and opened his eyes. When he saw that he was resting on her shoulder, he faked to be surprised and moved away.

Both of them stood up and went to come down of the bus, but not without seeing the driver wink towards Yakumo, who smiled back. Haruka was in the front, so she didn't saw any of it.


	6. Chapter 6: Takuya Shimizu

**I don't really know what to say, but thanks for the names that you gave me. In the end I used them and I think that the combination between name and surname was really good. Also… I tried to make the character really easy to hate, but I'm not really sure about this…. I think that he is horrible but I'm not really sure that I got to make an imagine that I wanted to make for him, but tell me about it. Maybe I re-write this chapter so that he gets more horrible and easy to hate~ =P and I know that I shouldn't be so happy while talking about something like this, but oh well… just read and… enjoy? ... I have to think about this… **

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_Both of them stood up and went to come down of the bus, but not without seeing the driver wink towards Yakumo, who smiled back. Haruka was in the front, so she didn't saw any of it. _

**Chapter 6: **_Takuya Shimizu_

Yakumo and Haruka were in front of the building where Kyou and Shizuka lived. They only had to call for the exact number and the door would open. Haruka was behind Yakumo, smiling while remembering the feelings she felt while being on the bus, with Yakumo next to her. Yakumo was also smiling, because he felt like something about their relationship changed and he liked that though.

Yakumo stopped in front of the little phone that was connected to every apartment. He pressed the little bottom and waited to hear Kyou's voice.

"Yes?" Kyou's voice was recognized by Haruka and Yakumo.

"I'm Saito Yakumo and your girlfriend told us that you would open us the door of your apartment." Yakumo answered without saying a 'please'. Because of that Haruka frowned at him.

"Oh, yes, she told me. Enter, please." Kyou said. Both of them heard a little sound and the door opened.

Haruka was about to enter but Yakumo held the door for her. She smiled but Yakumo didn't look back, like he was trying to hide the fact that he was being a gentleman. In the end they entered and saw a man that was going down the stairs. He had brown hair, but it could be seen that it was dyed. He looked up and saw Yakumo and Haruka. Haruka didn't like the way he stared at her, but hated the way he smiled when he looked at Yakumo.

Haruka looked for Yakumo and found him staring at the boy in front of him, with something more than know.

Haruka looked for Yakumo and found him staring at the boy in front of him, with something that Haruka never saw in him before. Haruka didn't take her eyes off Yakumo, and Yakumo didn't take his eyes off that boy. Haruka suspected that Yakumo knew that person, but he didn't greet him. _That's strange…_ Haruka though. If Yakumo knew him he should have greeted him, but he didn't so then why?... But if that boy was from his past, which should mean that he knew about Yakumo's eyes before her.

"Hey, isn't this Saito Yakumo?" the boy asked smiling and walking to Yakumo. Yakumo didn't say anything so the boy continued. "Don't you remember?" he asked, but Yakumo continued to be quiet. "I'm Shimizu! Shimizu Takuya! From high school!" Takuya finished. He walker closer to Yakumo but Yakumo moved out of his way, like he was trying to scape from him.

"Yeah, I remember you." Yakumo answered really cold. Takuya didn't sense that he wasn't welcome, but Haruka did and was hoping for this to finish because she was seeing the painful look that Yakumo had in his face.

"It's been a while! So, how have you been all this time?" Takuya asked. "Scaring more people with your eyes?" he asked and to this Haruka glared at him. The boy looked at Haruka and she glared at him, he had a disgusting smile that made Haruka want to stop glaring. "And this? What are you doing with this weirdo?" he asked but Haruka didn't answer, she wouldn't even talk with someone like him.

Yakumo couldn't help but hate him from the bottom of his heart, for what he did in the past and for what he was doing now. He was staring at Haruka like she was a piece of meat.

"She's a friend." Yakumo answered shortly, trying to end the 'conversation', if you could call this a conversation. Takuya looked back at Yakumo and hit him in the arm, like a friend would do, but the thing was that he wasn't one.

"A friend? Yeah, sure." He said before looking at Haruka once again.

She was fighting so that she wouldn't answer back something, but he was making it harder every time he opened his mouth. Then he did something that surprised Haruka and made Yakumo to glare at Takuya. He held Haruka by her chin, moving her face so that it was to some millimeters to his face. He smirked and talked again.

"You're really cute, you know. Why don't you stop hanging around with this boring guy and come with me? Mmh? What do think of this? Also, I'm sure that you were threatened by him and you find him scary, am I right?" he continued to speak with that disgusting smile.

Haruka's eyes were wide and her mouth opened to answer back, but Yakumo held Takuya's hand off her.

"Don't touch her." He said and moved Haruka behind him, making Takuya shocked for a moment. Haruka couldn't believe what was happening in front of her, but left that apart and looked at Takuya to find him with a shocked face. Then he smirked and Haruka couldn't help but desire for this to finish and to not see Takuya any more.

"What's with that? You think you have the right to decide that yourself?" Takuya asked with a devilish smirk, it seemed that it wasn't going to go away. "Maybe you don't remember what happened with sensei… because she was next to you?" he finished. By that time, Yakumo was looking at Takuya with his eyes wide. He didn't move nor say something and Haruka gripped his arm, trying to make him react to something. Takuya's face moved closer to Yakumo, almost making it look like they were kissing. **(A/N: Something disgusting, thinking the guy Takuya is… and a little punch would look good on him, don't ya think?)**

"Maybe I should remind you of that…?" Takuya asked, and Yakumo looked like he was about to cry. Haruka couldn't see more of this and pushed Takuya back. He stared at her and stopped smirking.

"Stop." Haruka said with a firm voice. Takuya continued to stare at Haruka without smirking.

"You know nothing about his past, why defend him?" he asked. Haruka knew that she didn't know about Yakumo's past, but it was his choice to tell her or not about it.

"He is worth it." Haruka answered, glaring at him like she never did before. Takuya laughed at this.

"He? His own mother tried to kill him!" he said, laughing hysterically.

"…stop…" Haruka whispered looking at the floor, but Takuya heard her.

"Why should I?" he asked and Haruka's head moved up so that she was staring at Takuya.

"Because I'm his girlfriend." Haruka answered, to everyone surprise.

Takuya stayed quiet, the same as Yakumo, but Yakumo at the moment wasn't available. Haruka was also surprised by her answer, but continued to glare at Takuya. So, seeing that Takuya wasn't going to say something more Haruka held Yakumo's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Everything was in complete silence, Haruka and Yakumo weren't talking and the doorway was way to silence. Haruka was really angry and only when she noticed what she did, stopped.

Haruka stopped and looked at Yakumo slowly, thinking something like: _'Oh my god… what did I just do?_


	7. Chapter 7: The balcony

**SORRY! I didn't write more because I didn't know how to continue the story! I started writing this chapter two days ago, after I got a dream! Can you believe it? A dream…. I'm writing this chapter because I had a dream! I'm crazier than I thought I was… gotta fix it…. But later, now I leave you reading the chapter! Please, enjoy and remember that ideas are always more than welcome~!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_Haruka stopped and looked at Yakumo slowly, thinking something like: _'Oh my god… what did I just do?'

**Chapter 7: **_The balcony_

Haruka looked back to find Yakumo staring at her with his wide eyes and mouth open. She blushed and looked to the ground, not knowing what to say or do. Then she saw that she was still holding his hand and blushed more. She tried to let go of his hand, but he was holding her hand tighter, not letting her go of his hand. Haruka looked up, still blushed, to find Yakumo smiling at her. She was getting nothing of this…

"Eeeeh…. Mmm…. Eeerrrr… I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what happened to me, I just-" Haruka started speaking really fast. "I just don't know why I said that! I mean, it's not like I wouldn't like to be your… err, 'that', but it's not like I like you or anything strange! NO Wait! I like you, BUT in a friendly way! I don't-" Haruka continued and Yakumo couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay. I understand." Yakumo answered between laughs. Haruka was shocked that Yakumo was laughing at what just happened and wasn't letting go of her hand. She was going to answer, but another voice cut her.

"Umm… are you… going to enter?" Kyou asked. Haruka and Yakumo looked back to find Kyou looking a bit confused. Yakumo was still smiling and Haruka knew that she was too blushed; all she could feel was the hot that was in her cheeks.

"Yes, right now." Yakumo answered smiling while entering in the apartment. Haruka didn't know if Yakumo forgot about her hand or not, but he didn't let go of it until they were inside the apartment.

The apartment was small but beautiful. Almost all the walls were painted with a light orange and the light that entered by the window made it look better. It was a simple apartment, but there lived a couple and the house was decorated the way they liked the best. Haruka saw that the kitchen was a bit small and supposed that they used to eat in the living room. There was a big clock that made Haruka smile and the living room was the room that Haruka liked the best.

There was a sofa that looked older than the one Yakumo had in his 'club' room. She was still standing when she looked at the now occupied sofa. Haruka glared at Yakumo. He really didn't have manners. Kyou didn't say anything about them sitting on the sofa when Yakumo already sat.

"So, why did you want to come?" Kyou asked after a while. Haruka also sat when she saw that Kyou was telling her to sit, and found out that the sofa was soft like a cloud. No wonder Yakumo didn't seem to be planning of moving.

"You said that your girlfriend would only be attacked when she was alone in this apartment. I wanted to come to see if there was something out of the normal." Yakumo answered in his usual bored voice, like it didn't interest this.

"Oh… then look all you want." Kyou told Yakumo. Yakumo nodded and stood up, not willing and I knew why. I smirked because I was the one that was still in the sofa and not him. Kyou then looked at Haruka and smiled at her, who smiled back. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"It's not necessary; I'm only here to accompany him." Haruka said while waving her hand in front of her face. Kyou's smile disappeared for a second, but the next second he was smiling again and already up, ready to go to the kitchen.

"I will bring a bit of tea, is that okay?" he asked. This time Haruka smiled and thanked him for that.

Kyou left the room and Haruka started to look the room again. She really liked that room, she didn't know why. She simply felt in peace there, like there was something helping to make that peace. Haruka knew that Yakumo was still looking around the rooms, so she would wait a bit more. She knew how important his job was, in some way, it wasn't really a job but he helped people; that was enough for her.

Haruka smiled to herself, now she really was starting to think as his girlfriend. It was something stupid though, she felt that she wasn't the right one for him. Haruka started to feel pain in her chest and shook her head, trying to forget what she just though. As a method to forget, she looked around the room and saw that there was a big door that was connected to the balcony. She wondered how could be to see from that place, maybe Kyou would let her see.

"Arita-san, can I go to the balcony?" Haruka asked Kyou, who was still in the kitchen. Haruka looked at the way to the kitchen and saw Kyou's head. He nodded and smiled.

"There's a really beautiful view at this time. Go ahead and look all you want." He told her. Haruka smiled and stood up.

She went slowly to the balcony and when she reached the balcony, she step in. She already wondered what would she see, but she never expected to see such dusk. **(A/N: I really didn't know if I said that well, I looked at the translator but I'm not really sure, so forgive me!)** Every color made Haruka smile and made her feel strange feelings. She looked down, wondering if it would be too high for her, but in the contrary, she felt like she was flying.

Haruka could have stayed there all day, but the time passed and the dusk would be going little by little. She knew that things like these were spontaneous and watching them made her feel special. She continued to smile and decided to enter into the living room. Haruka stopped walking and looked back, she felt like there was someone behind her, but that was impossible.

Haruka's smile disappeared and hugged tighter her bag. She could feel the cold shiver that was going down her body. She looked back for the last time and decided to enter. She started walking towards the door and then she felt like something hit her. She knew that she was going to faint and then she saw Yakumo. He ran to her. Haruka hear him call her name before seeing darkness around her.


	8. Chapter 8: The strange dream

**Another chapter! And there are some things that I would like to say! **

**1] I think that I might be ending the story soon. I have been thinking about the story-line and yeah, I count about 4/5 chapters more. It's sad, I liked it~! T^T**

**2] I want to thanks some people because they were a big help and they gave me the motivation to continue writing this story!**

_**Tomatosoup inc.**_: Thanks for trying to help me from the very start, you gave me ideas that I already had forgotten! And I almost cried when you said that you literately had a freak out when you saw that I updated a new chapter…. I'm too emotional too! T^T

_**CodeHalo:**_ You too! I also thank you because you almost review everything that I put, you really don't know how happy I'm when I see that you have review! And the best of your reviewing is that I laugh my a** off! I can imagine things that I never thought they could be real.

_**fate in the star: **_I thank you too for reviewing every chapter I updated and because you made me feel relieved when you said that you also had ideas from dreams!

And also _**riesasaki, Azreal7313, Zagis, KristyElla, Mistress Eldrid, silver-zenko-kitsune **_and _**HandsomeAngel. **_Thank you, really, for being there reviewing when you aren't ever forced to! I love you all from the bottom of my heart! T/\T (In a friendly way… don't get me wrong)

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_She started walking towards the door and then she felt like something hit her. She knew that she was going to faint and then she saw Yakumo. He ran to her. Haruka hear him call her name before seeing darkness around her._

**Chapter 8: **_The strange dream_

**Yakumo's POV:**

I'm supposed to be looking around the rooms, not worried if something would happen to her. It's definitive, I'm losing my mind. Whenever she isn't around it makes me worried, and when she is around I can't be serious, I'm too nervous. **(A/N: If anyone is thinking this, yeah, he can be nervous, he is also a human.) **I want to know if she is alright and it's making me lose my head. She might be a troublemaker, but I'm already used to have her next to me. It would definitely be strange not to have her behind me, following me to every job I take.

Right now, I'm in the bathroom, or at last looking around the rooms, and I think that I saw a shadow. Maybe I'm imagining things, because ghosts can't have shadow. I'm not really sure what is happening in this apartment, but I better stay near her. No matter where we are, she will attract problems.

I'm already in the hallway and I can sense something. It might not be something important; I just thought that there could be a chance that the ghost would be still in the apartment. The attacks were only played in this apartment, after all, and more on the girlfriend. I think that she has something to do with the ghost… I need to find the ghost, before something happens.

I'm back at the living and I can see that she got up and that she was until now in the balcony. She looks worried about something and when I'm about to ask her about it, I see that something is behind her. It has a female figure and she seems to be going near her.

Something is odd. Ghosts don't go near people without a reason or a connection. Unless… it's going to possesses her!

"Damn!" I curse under my breath. I see that the ghost is already behind her and I also see that she is going to touch the floor. I can't let her get hurt and that's why I ran to her, calling for her.

"HARUKA!"

**Normal POV: **

_I opened my eyes and found myself in Arita-san's living room, just where I was before closing my eyes but there was something odd. I was in the floor, no one was there and Yakumo-kun wasn't where he was seconds ago. I put myself in a sitting position and started to ask myself what in the world happened. _

_I saw that the living room was the same, but the decoration was different in some places, like the wall color, it was darker. Also, the room wasn't as tidy as before and I could only suppose that I was in the wrong apartment. I heard something and looked back. I didn't see anyone but I still could hear something, like it was calling me. I stood up and went slowly to where the sound was coming, somewhere near the balcony, just behind me. _

_I still could hear that sound and seemed the voice of a person. The room was in a complete darkness and I could see where I was going, the only thing leading me was that voice. It sounded hurt and desperate. I looked straight and saw a figure; a woman was in front of me. _

_We stared at each other eyes and saw all the emotion that were flowing through them. Sorrow, pain, regret, happiness… and something more that I could relate to the feeling of being betrayed. We didn't say anything and then she opened her mouth._

"_Please… help me…" she said. I continued to stare at her but with my eyes widened. I wasn't the one that helped dead people… wait, dead? I looked at her feet and saw that…. She was floating? I wanted to run for help, to run to somewhere where I could feel protected. _

_There were so many things I wanted to ask… but she went running __**(A/N: Just a stupid question: If a ghost floats, then how do I say that he/she went running?)**_. _I saw that she turned into light and I started to hear two voices. They were a woman and a man that seemed to be arguing. They started to talk louder, almost yelling and that was when I saw who they were. _

_The girl seemed to be in her early 20s. She had the Japanese black hair and dark eyes, but her face looked exotic. She definitely was Japanese but some things about her looked strange. She looked the type of girl that would raise her voice like she was doing now. She definitely was pretty, more than I expected, and she had a nice figure, the one that boys would drool for. She definitely wasn't happy for being in this room, let alone being with that boy._

_And now that I looked, really looked, at the boy I thought that I had seen him before. He had brown, definitely dyed, and even though he was attractive he didn't seem very gentle, nor funny. I didn't know how a girl like her could be with a boy like him. He was only yelling at her, hurting her, I saw it in her eyes. He wasn't thinking about the girls feeling and I knew that it was impossible for them to be a couple. My parents argued time to time, but my father would never look at my mother with such cold eyes. _

_Little by little I started to understand what they were saying, and I didn't like to be in first round._

"_You expect me to believe that? !" the boy asked really angry. _

"_Yes! Why would I lie about such a thing?" the girl asked almost crying._

"_No one in their right heads would believe that! You're only telling me this to let you go and I'm not going to do so! You are mine, you heard me, mine!" the boy yelled while holding her right wrist painfully. I wanted to stop them and I even tried but it seemed that they couldn't hear me. Just where in the world I was?_

"_You're hurting me! And I'm not yours! You were the one that forced me to do things I never wanted to do!" she yelled back. _

"_SHUT UP! You're the only that will hurt your friend if she ever knows what you did!" he yelled. This time, the girl was already crying. Her tears started to fall from her eyes, but she got to talk him back._

"_You got me drunk! You were the one that made us drink until we couldn't more and then leave us in a hotel! You knew what would happen and leave us there! You are his friend and betrayed him! You even put me in the middle of everything knowing that I wouldn't be able to hurt Shizuka!" the girl screamed with all her might. The boy's face showed the fury he was felling and held tighter the girls wrist. _

"_You don't understand a thing!" he told her, looking at the floor. The girl stayed silence for some seconds, leaving me in the middle of everything, again._

"_I don't, because you don't tell me anything." She told him. "Why did you do it?" she asked as her tears continued to fall. The boys head got up and stared at her eyes. _

"_Because I loved you, but you loved him, even though you knew that he will never look at you." He answered her; she stared at him with eyes widened. I heard the sadness in the boys' voice and didn't know if I should feel pity for him. _

"_You leave us, your friends, in a hotel knowing that we would sleep together and then blackmailed me… telling me that you would tell everything to Shizuka if I didn't sleep with you… because you loved me?" she asked and I hided my mouth with my hands. How could someone do something like that?_

"_I did it, but you still didn't look at me." The boy said with a dark aura behind him. His hand left her wrist and went to her neck. I didn't want to see more. I wanted to go back, but the boy continued to hold her neck and continued to speak at her while not letting her breath. "Why couldn't you look at me? I was better than him, in every sense." He told her as the girl stopped moving. _

_My tears were already falling from my eyes and my sobs wouldn't be stopped by anything. I fell to the floor, not believing that I couldn't do something to help that girl. I continued to cry as the two figures disappeared and continued to cry when the ghost of before came smiling sadly at me. I stared at the ghost face and knew that she was the girl that was strangled. _

"_I'm sorry…." I whispered for her to hear me, but she shook her head and disappeared. I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear with her. I didn't want to be here more, I wanted to go back to the place where the people I loved where waiting for me._


	9. Chapter 9: The glass

**Next chapter is on~! I can't help but be happy~! I have three weeks of holidays and i think that I might be ending the story in that time… it's sad… but maybe I do a sequel or I just start a new story full of one-shot of Yakumo and Haruka as a couple~! I don't really know but I'm thinking about doing something like that. Maybe I should finish my other stories and then do the one I'm talking about…. Well, right now I'm concentrated on finishing this one, so don't worry about the next one! Please, enjoy and review~!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

"I'm sorry…." I whispered for her to hear me, but she shook her head and disappeared. I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear with her. I didn't want to be here more, I wanted to go back to the place where the people I loved where waiting for me.

**Chapter 9: **_The glass_

Haruka opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes to get used to the light. **(A/N; I really don't know if there's light, it just looked better like this.) **She could something over her body and saw that it was a thin blanket. She sat up and looked around. There was no one there, but the room looked like at the start. The walls were of the same color and the decoration was the same. She sighed of relieve and tried to stand up, but ended sitting again as she felt dizzy.

Haruka heard something from behind and looked back. Yakumo was there staring at her like she was a zombie or something that came back to life. She could see a strange emotion on the eyes that never showed something. She saw something like worry and relieve. Maybe she gave him a bigger scare than she though, even though she was also a bit scared of what she just saw.

Yakumo walked towards her and stopped in front of her. Haruka didn't say anything, neither did Yakumo, but the two of them had different reasons. Haruka was still scared of the 'dream' she just had and wasn't very sure about her voice. Would she start crying? Would she not be able to talk? She didn't dare to try and just stared at the eyes that stared back at her.

Yakumo's hand started to go towards her and she tensed, she started to remember how the boy killed the poor girl. She wanted to scream at him, tell him not to touch her, but she would be lying to herself. She knew that she wanted to be touched by him, being comforted by him. They still weren't talking and maybe her eyes told him that she was scared or something else, but he stopped and stared at her eyes softer than he had ever had.

"Don't move. It will be a moment." Yakumo told her.

Haruka didn't calm down and couldn't when he touched her neck. She though that he would start strangling her, but instated his hand went from the neck to the back of her head. His other hand joined the other and they started to touch lightly her head, as if he was searching for something. She still didn't know what did he meant when he said that it would be a moment, but it didn't matter to her right now. She was starting to relax as she moved to be closer to his chest; she was close to him that she could smell him. He smelled sweet and Haruka supposed that he ate something while she was unconscious.

Suddenly, he stopped touching her head and moved away, leaving Haruka in daze. He continued to stare at her eyes as she questioned him with her eyes. He lightly, but _lightly, _smiled, like he was relieve not to have found what he was searching for.

"What is the last thing you remember before fainting?" Yakumo asked her. She blinked a few times and answered him.

"I was… watching the view from the balcony… and felt something behind. I decided to enter and I felt like something hit me." Haruka answered, then she understood why did Yakumo touch her head, he was searching for a bump. Yakumo nodded and went to the kitchen.

Haruka stared at the place where Yakumo just was and started to remember how he touched her. It wasn't something she was expecting, but he was being more careful than she though he was. He was worried about her and that made her smile. He raised her hand to touch her head and smiled more.

"Oh my god! I was so worried! I thought that it was something very serious!" kyou's voice was heard all over the world and made Haruka to jump a bit of the surprise. Haruka looked at the kitchen door but Kyou wasn't there anymore, he sure was fast, he was already in front of her.

"I'm… I'm okay." Haruka whispered, she really wasn't used to see men kneeled in front of her, less a handsome one. Kyou sighed in complete relieve and Haruka blinked a few times.

"I thought that it was best to call an ambulance because you suddenly fainted, but Saito-san said that it was nothing." Kyou continued to talk while smiling. Haruka blinked another few times and looked at the kitchen door, this time to find Yakumo with something in his hands.

Yakumo made his way to Haruka and gave her the glass of water that he went for. She slightly smiled and Yakumo felt like he was more calmed. It was nothing compared to when he though that the ghost made something to her, but it was enough to know that she was alright. He didn't take off his eyes of her as she drank the water and neither did while sighing.

"Yakumo-kun, why didn't you call an ambulance? I could have some brain damage." Haruka asked while touching her head again. Yakumo smirked and Haruka somehow knew what was going to come.

"I caught you before you touched the floor. And even the doctors wouldn't be able to solve that brain damage of yours." He answered. Haruka pouted and was about to answer back when Yakumo's answer entered in her head. "Catch her". He said "catch her"… Haruka blushed and looked at Yakumo.

"You what?" Haruka asked, not very sure of what she heard. Well, she heard him, but she wanted to be sure.

"He caught you. Like in the fairy tales." Kyou said. Haruka was blushing more than before, a strange image of her in Yakumo's arms made it way to her head and it almost created a short circuit.

"Y-you mean… like when-" Haruka started to shutter, trying to make full sentences. Yakumo, who was still smirking, sat next to her and stared at her while continuing doing so.

"When you are raised in my arms?" Yakumo asked. Kyou, who was at the center of everything, was starting to think that they were something more than helper and boss. He smiled and sat in the sofa next to the one that was already occupied. He also started to think that if Haruka blushed more she would start feeling dizzy.

"Why did you help me?" Haruka asked, blushed and annoyed by the fact that Yakumo was teasing her non-stop.

"Because if I didn't I would be the responsible of your ultimatum brain damage. It would be really expensive." Yakumo answered smirking.

"Why you-" Haruka started but stopped herself. She needed to control herself; she wasn't in her own house but in another person one. Then, Haruka started to take big breaths to calm herself and Yakumo used that moment to approach her and whisper in her ear.

"What were you expecting, '_girlfriend'_?" Yakumo whispered. Haruka didn't do anything; she just stopped thinking and even breathing.

When Yakumo came closer she felt her heart beating really fast and a sensation she already knew came to her. While she was in that strange dream she felt like something was around her, protecting her. Know she was starting to realize that that sensation was Yakumo's arms. Even after realizing this she didn't blush, instated the glass she was still holding escaped her grip. The glass made a breaking noise and Yakumo looked at the floor to see the glass broken into small pieces.

"You can't even hold a gla-" Yakumo started to scold Haruka still joking, but he stopped as soon as he saw a water drop in his hand. He looked up and saw Haruka crying with her hands trembling. His eyes grew bigger and for a second he stopped breathing. Was he the one that made her cry? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if so.

"Hey." Yakumo said while trying to touch her shoulder. Haruka, who was remembering everything what happened in the dream, slapped the hand that was going to touch her. She was so scared that she didn't know who was the one being slapped. Her whole body was trembling and she was hugging herself, trying to stop the uncomfortable sensation that was starting to spread through her body.

She could hear people calling for her, worried to death, but she was too busy trying to control the sobs that were leaving her lips. Then she felt someone hugging her. She didn't want to be touched by anyone, less being hugged, so she started to fight against that person. She would have started screaming if it wasn't for the sobs that were still leaving her lips. She punched on the chest of the person that was hugging her and she smelled something sweet.

Haruka stopped moving and heard Yakumo's voice trying to comfort her. Her hands went to his shirt and hold onto him as she continued to cry her heart out. Yakumo was massaging Haruka's back as she continued crying. He still didn't know if she was crying because of his jokes, but even so she looked really pitiful, something she wasn't. He wanted to help her in anything he could and it seemed that he was getting it.

"H-he strangled her!" Haruka said through her tears. Yakumo stopped massaging her back as he noticed something really important for the case they were in.


	10. Chapter 10: Who?

**Hello, there! Some people have been telling me that I cut or end the chapter just in the best moment and I don't want to explain this more, so I will tell you all this: cutting the chapter in the best moment is just a strategy. If you find it interesting you want to read more and I try to do so, have more people to read my stories to enjoy them! Just understand me, I want people to read PDY and find it interesting so that they will also like it, so I try to do my best to leave you with the want of continuing reading~! =P Don't take it bad, but I also like to frustrate you a bit! =P Now, already said this, please enjoy the chapter!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

"_H-he strangled her!" Haruka said through her tears. Yakumo stopped massaging her back as he noticed something really important for the case they were in. _

**Chapter 10: **_Who?_

Yakumo pulled Haruka away and stared at her reddish eyes. "Who?" he asked. Haruka wanted to answer him and tell him but the sobs were still there and were making it difficult. She tried to breathe slowly, trying to calm herself down. Yakumo tsk-ed and glared at Kyou. Kyou was frightened by a moment, who though that that calm person could glare someone. "Could you bring a plastic bag, please?" Yakumo asked politely. Kyou nodded his head and went running towards the front door.

After Kyou disappeared from that room, Yakumo hugged Haruka again. He wouldn't admit it, but he hated seeing her like that and he liked to hug her. He had hug Nao-chan before but this was different, in many ways. Haruka wasn't a child (well, sometimes) and her body could tell it. She had a nice figure under all the cloths she put on, he would stare at her when she didn't notice it and he would glare at any guy that stared at her the same way as him. He knew that he didn't have any right to do so, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to protect her like he never did with anyone, and he would do it.

It wasn't time to be pleased about her hugging him back, but he was. She was very soft compared to him and her hair smelled really well. He really was trying to calm her down by whispering her things, but that wasn't helping. He was hoping that breathing in the plastic bag would calm her down and let her breath normally. There were times when Yakumo would hear her gasp as if she was trying to say something.

"It-it-" Haruka tried to from words, but wasn't working. Yakumo pulled away again, and this time he caressed her cheeks. He started to clean her tears and wished for it to help in something. He really wasn't used to comfort women and less the one he wanted to protect.

"Don't think about the thing that made you cry, okay? Just try to calm down and breath slowly." He indicated her. She nodded and tried to do so. Yakumo heard what she said earlier and couldn't help but agree why she was crying. If it was like he was thinking, the ghost had showed her a piece of her past (the ghost), meaning her death. Haruka said that 'he strangled her' and he saw that the ghost went directly to her. But the thing was, why did she go for Haruka and not for himself? He was the one that could talk to the spirits, and she was the one that could bring problems.

Just when Yakumo though that he should call an ambulance, Kyou appeared with the plastic bag. He said a fast 'here' and handed the bag to Yakumo. Yakumo answered with a fast 'thanks' and indicated Haruka to breath in it. She started to breathe in the bag and it seemed to work, just a bit, but enough to get Yakumo's nerves down.

Some minutes passed and Haruka seemed to be better, but just to be in case Yakumo was about to ask. Then, everyone heard a key and a door opening. A woman's voice was heard and Shizuka made her appearance. She stared at what she found with an emotionless face. Anyone would have started to scream or run worried to Haruka's side or anything, but no, Shizuka stood next to the living room watching everything.

"What happened?" she asked in the end, after scanning everything. You know, her boyfriend kneeled in front of another girl, another boy almost hugging the same girl and the girl breathing into a plastic. Oh! And don't forget the broken glass in the floor. It was a difficult view to get used to.

"The ghost. That's what happened." Yakumo answered lightly annoyed, or so though Shizuka. Kyou greeted Shizuka and Yakumo continued to watch over Haruka. Kyou and Shizuka stood in the living room while they talked.

"What in the world happened here?" Shizuka whispered, she didn't want to annoy more Yakumo. Kyou sighed.

"A bit of everything." He answered. Shizuka's right brow got up.

"Care to explain?" she asked looking very serious. Kyou stood in silence some seconds before looking back at Yakumo.

"Saito-san, we are going to the kitchen, do you need something?" Kyou asked.

"No, thanks." He answered without looking at him. Kyou nodded and went to the kitchen with Shizuka hands-to-hands.

The official couple left the room, leaving the other couple **(A/N; I wish they were!)** alone. Haruka still had the plastic bag in her hands, breathing slowly and normally. Yakumo, in the other hand, was holding the bag with one hand while touching Haruka's back with the other. She wasn't crying anymore and the sobs already stopped, she was better but Yakumo was still worried about the thing that the ghost showed her.

"I'm sorry…" Yakumo heard Haruka whisper. He almost smiled at that. She was almost like before, she was almost the same person that followed him around.

"About broking the glass, hitting me or making me carry you?" he asked with a little smirk. Haruka continued to breathe into the bag, but moved her body to glare at him.

"Thanks for remembering me that." She answered him full of sarcasm. Yakumo's smirk only grew bigger. Yup, she was back to herself. "But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She said looking to the floor. She already stopped using the bag and was holding it on her lap. Yakumo stared at Haruka without the smirk, looking serious and reached out a hand for her. Haruka stared at the hand with a questioning face until she faced Yakumo.

"Pass me the bag." He told her.

"Oh… here." She said giving him the bag. He took the bag and left it next to him but far from Haruka.

"It wasn't your fault." Yakumo said after some minutes in silence. Haruka moved her head to look at Yakumo.

He was staring at her with so much strength that she though that he would be able to look inside her heart, her soul and her feelings. Maybe it would help; it would help to know what she feels about him. Maybe his red eye only existed to see ghost and spirits, but they were way too pretty. Haruka couldn't understand how people could say that it was frightening, their way of thinking was wrong. It wasn't like he would give her pity, but she felt bad at thinking about his past. Nobody told her about it, but she could imagine something.

"You are just too magnetic for problems." Yakumo continued to talk. Haruka pouted and tried to hit him in the arm.

"There's no need to say that!" Haruka said angrily. Yakumo just rubbed his arm and glared jokingly at Haruka.

"Now being serious… did you see something when you collapsed?" Yakumo asked. Haruka's angry face disappeared and blinked a few times.

"Yes… it was like a dream, but Akemi-san was there." Haruka said. Yakumo nodded and caught his chin with his fingers. "I… I saw her death." Haruka added and Yakumo stared at Haruka's face to see her sad eyes.

"You don't have to tell me about it, but did you see the person who killed her?" Yakumo answered.

"He was… tall. Brown hair, dyed for sure." She answered, but Yakumo knew that a lot of people had her hair dyed and that they were tall. Shorting things, that wasn't helping very much. "Akemi-san said that they were his friends… and he said the name Shizuka…" Haruka finished.

Yakumo started to process the data in his head, it wasn't much but there had to be something connecting the case. Yakumo and Haruka were in a complete silence, they couldn't even hear Kyou and Shizuka speaking and that was making Haruka nervous. It wasn't her first time being alone with Yakumo, but it was the first after being hugged by him two or three times. Even at the thought of the hugging made Haruka blush lightly. She tried to look at anywhere else except Yakumo and she got to get a better view of the room. Not that it was that important, but it wasn't bad to admire the view. In the end, Haruka looked at Yakumo by the corner of her eyes to see if he was going to say something…. She waited but nothing. Well, he was Saito Yakumo.

"What are you thinking?" Haruka asked him. He didn't look up for some seconds, and then he looked at Haruka and snapped from the trance.

"I need to talk with Shizuka-san." He said before standing up and going to the kitchen. Haruka was right behind and collided with him when he suddenly stopped. Haruka looked under Yakumo's arm and blushed. In the kitchen table was Shizuka, her jacket was in the floor and Kyou's hands were trying to undo her shirts buttons. Everything was in silence for what seemed ages, but was a few minutes. Yakumo closed the door and went back to sofa, leaving a really red Haruka still looking at the door.

_Some (embarrassing) minutes later…_

Everyone was in the living room. Haruka and Yakumo were in a sofa and Kyou and Shizuka in another one. The girls were blushed to ears and looking to the floor, Yakumo was really trying not to laugh and Kyou was only looking at Yakumo. It really wasn't the perfect way to speak, but Haruka couldn't do anything. For Goodness sake, they caught the couple in a rated embarrassing state! Kyou coughed, trying to break the silence.

"So… you wanted to ask something?" he asked looking at the two in front of him. Haruka shook her head and Yakumo stared at the couple, without laughing… much.

"Do you actually have a tall friend, with brown dyed hair?" Yakumo asked surprising the couple. Kyou and Shizuka stared at each other and then to Yakumo.

"Are you talking about Shimizu Takuya?" Shizuka asked. Yakumo's eyes went wide and Haruka stared at him with a questioning face.

"You're his friends?" Yakumo asked. The couple nodded a bit worried.

"Did he do something?" Kyou asked. Yakumo started to understand things.

"Maybe. He was here this afternoon." It wasn't a question, Yakumo already knew the answer.

"Yeah. He came to chat a bit." Kyou answered and Yakumo looked at Haruka, who still didn't know who they were talking about.

"Is he the one?" Yakumo asked Haruka. Haruka stood in silence while looking at Yakumo.

"…" she didn't say anything. "Who?" she asked in the end.


	11. Chapter 11: Revealing the truth

**Holidays~!... I love that word! But you know what? I DIDN'T HAVE MY HOLIDAYS! T/\T I-I was supposed to-to go to places and-and go met my family and why not? Go out! …. I have expended all my holidays in my house, without going anywhere and leaving me reading books like crazy!... I'm angry and sad at the same time… I swear that I will go to London this summer holidays! So watch out for me! HO HO HO HO HO!... … … …. I'm crazy… well, even so, enjoy reading the chapter~! X9**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

"_Is he the one?" Yakumo asked Haruka. Haruka stood in silence while looking at Yakumo. _

"…" _she didn't say anything. "Who?" Haruka asked in the end. _

**Chapter 11: **_Revealing the truth_

"What who?" Yakumo asked her as he frowned. Haruka gave him a strange look; even a strange one for her but didn't say anything. Yakumo shot his eyebrows up and blinked a few times. "You met him." He told her. Haruka stared at Yakumo and also blinked a few times.

"… I don't think so…" she answered while biting her nails and looking at the ceiling. "I would remember him." She finished.

"You met him." Yakumo repeated, firmer this time. "The man in the stairs?" he asked hoping for her to remember. Haruka was touching her lips (to Yakumo's bad luck, even if he didn't notice it) and then she clapped her hands.

"That jerk!" Haruka screamed, leaving Yakumo, Kyou and Shizuka staring at her with a stupid face.

The couple shook their heads and Yakumo started to smile, trying not to laugh aloud. Difficult, but didn't get to do it. He started to laugh like crazy, leaving everyone staring at him with mouth open. After a while, Yakumo calmed down enough to breathe and see everyone still staring at him.

First he saw the couple with their mouths lightly open and then he saw Haruka who was blushing really hard. He didn't look away; he simply liked the view of her blushed because of something he did. He had already stopped laughing, but now he was smiling and that smile couldn't go away that easily. Only she could make him do something like this and he knew it.

"You really forgot about him?" Yakumo asked when he was seriously relaxed (but still smiling). Haruka was still blushed and staring at him, still not believing what she just saw. Yakumo seeing that she was answering, shook his hand in front of her face, making her snap out of the 'through clouds trip'.

"What?" Haruka asked after shaking her head. Yakumo's smile grew bigger by a second. Kyou and Shizuka were watching the other couple in front of them thinking the same. Exactly the same.

"I asked you if you really forgot about Shimizu Takuya." Yakumo said still smiling lightly. The blush in Haruka's face was already gone but she still couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Yeah. I use to forgot everyone that I don't like." Haruka answered seriously. "Why should I remember someone that I don't want like to see again?" she finished, making everybody to stay in silence for…. five long seconds. Even after the five long seconds the couple didn't react but Yakumo was having another fit of laughter.

Okay. Seriously, Haruka was a bit scared and excited at the same time. Mostly scared that Yakumo was having a laughing fit… the Yakumo that wouldn't smile even if she bought him his favorites sweets. The Yakumo that would try to leave her embarrassed in every chance he could get. The Yakumo that never joked before. For goodness sake! THAT YAKUMO was SMILING! And why not? LAUGHING. If the world wasn't ending that today then they didn't have much more time.

Haruka though that it was better to forget what she seeing and to focus in doing what they came for, investigating. She left Yakumo still laughing and decided to finish the work by herself. She looked at the couple in front of her to find them in the same state as she was some seconds ago. She smiled and faked a cough. As she was expecting, both of them snapped and looked at Haruka.

"Is he okay?" Shizuka asked worried. Haruka moved her in the air as saying that it wasn't something that she should be worrying about.

"Leave him, he will calm down… I hope." That last part was whispered so that Shizuka didn't hear her.

"What did Takuya do?" asked Kyou this time. Haruka's face passed from a smiling one to a saddened one. Kyou knew that that change didn't mean something good, but he knew Takuya and something happened. He only needed to know what.

"We could say that you won't be able to see him again if we are correct." Yakumo said, surprising everyone at the sudden answer.

"When did you stop laughing?" Haruka asked him frowning. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"When you named him, I suppose." He answered. Haruka stared at him not wanting to believe him.

"… you suppose…" she repeated. He didn't do anything so she sighed and turned to face Kyou. He seemed worried about his friend and Haruka could understand that, but she couldn't understand how Kyou could be friends with someone like "him".

"What did Takuya do?" Kyou asked again more forcefully. Shizuka touched Kyou's shoulders in a comforting way. Haruka opened her mouth to answer him but Yakumo was faster than her.

"You came to me because your girlfriend was being attacked by supernatural forces, and I came to the conclusion that the ghost who is attacking her is unable to leave this place. At first I couldn't understand why… now I do." Yakumo said giving Haruka a quick look. Then he continued with his explication. "The ghost was someone you knew and she showed her" Yakumo pointed at Haruka "how did she die." Yakumo was about to continue, but Shizuka stopped him.

"What do you mean when you say that we knew the ghost?" Shizuka asked with her eyes wide. Haruka couldn't help but feel pity towards the couple. Yakumo stared at Shizuka and Haruka knew that he was trying to find the way to tell them the truth.

"Your friend, Hirano Akemi, is the ghost that attacked you." Yakumo told her. Shizuka's mouth fell open and her eyen went wider. Haruka was looking at the floor. She knew that she wouldn't be able to look at Shizuka and don't cry.

"No…" Shizuka whispered. Kyou was the one touching her shoulders now, trying to comfort her. "She… she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"But the fact that she is doing it can't be changed." Yakumo answered and Haruka wondered if pain was what she heard in his voice. The four persons that were in the room stayed in silence, thinking about different things.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kyou said with Shizuka in his arms, sobbing lightly. Now, Yakumo was looking down and Haruka up.

"I saw him." Haruka answered instated Yakumo, leaving him a bit startled. "Akemi-san showed me how did she die and he was there." Haruka told them. Kyou's arms hugged Shizuka tighter and his lips shivered for a second.

"You mean… that he killed Akemi?" kyou asked with a really low voice. Haruka almost didn't hear him but she did and nodded her head as her answer.

Haruka knew that the couple was passing through a really bad moment and that they would prefer to be alone. Haruka looked at Yakumo to see him still looking at the floor. She touched his shoulder and he glanced at her. At least he looked at her.

Haruka moved her head towards the door, silently telling him that it was best to go. He nodded and took a big breath. Yakumo stood up and looked at the couple, ready to talk to them before leaving.

"We will call the police and tell them about this. Maybe they will have to enter and take some photos, but that's all. I'm sorry for interrupting." Yakumo said and started to leave the room. Haruka didn't move from the sofa. She was thinking about what happened in her "dream". Suddenly something hit her and Haruka looked up.

"Wait." She said. Yakumo, who was already at the living room door, stopped and looked back at her. Haruka stood up and walked towards Shizuka, whose face was hidden behind her hands. Haruka touched her right thigh (Shizuka's) and talked to her. "Akemi-san wasn't trying to hurt you." She told her.

"It's enough, let's go." Yakumo told Haruka from the door. Haruka only ignored him.

"She was trying to catch your attention. She wanted to tell you something." Haruka told Shizuka. Shizuka's eyes were red and her cheeks were wet, but she was still beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12: Thank you for everything

**Maybe you're lucky and there's another pair of chapters…. I tent to make the story longer and longer when I have nothing more to talk about…. But I really like this story and I don't want to end it! T/\T I also like your reviews and I can't help but…. try to make more chapters! You know what? I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I will think about it! And I'm very sorry for not updating in so long! I started read like crazy and buff…. Well, just read and enjoy! ^^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

"_It's enough, let's go." Yakumo told Haruka from the door. Haruka only ignored him._

"_She was trying to catch your attention. She wanted to tell you something." Haruka told Shizuka. Shizuka's eyes were red and her cheeks were wet, but she was still beautiful.___

**Chapter 12: **_Thank you for everything_

Yakumo didn't know what was Haruka trying to do, but it was best to call Gotou-san and tell him what they learned today. She didn't need to tell them something that maybe wasn't true, something that would hurt them more.

Yakumo started to walk towards Haruka. She was looking at Shizuka with determination and it seemed that she knew something that she didn't tell him. That annoyed him a bit. The fact that Haruka didn't trust him was what annoyed him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know the things that happened around her, every little thing.

When Yakumo reached where Haruka was, he stopped and held Haruka by the arm. He pulled Haruka in front of him and got a glare in change. Haruka tried to get away from Yakumo, even if it hurt her more than she though it would.

Yakumo hands didn't move from where they were and that was pissing Haruka off. She had things to say and he wasn't going to stop her. He couldn't stop her.

"Let me go." Haruka said in the end. Yakumo never thought that he would hear her say something like that, but she said it and he didn't like it.

"We are going." Yakumo said looking at Haruka in the eyes.

"You can go ahead. I have something to say." Haruka said getting annoyed. She knew that Yakumo could be a bighead, but she didn't expect to see him like this.

"You can say it after Gotou-san has come." Yakumo answered her while pulling her to the door. Haruka was trying to get out of his hold but he was stronger than her.

"She has the right to know!" Haruka yelled at him, really pissed off.

"And she also has the right to wait." Yakumo answered her by stopping a bit. He heard her hiss. His hold was tight, he knew that, but he didn't expect to hurt her.

Yakumo and Haruka stared at each other without moving a bit. They continued like that for a while, until Haruka looked at Shizuka.

"She wanted to tell you something before dying and she still wants you to know it." Haruka started. Yakumo didn't stop her so she continued. "She did something unforgivable and she knew that you would hate her for that, but she didn't want to hide it from you. You were special for her." Haruka told Shizuka. With every word that came from Haruka's mouth, a tear appeared in Shizuka's face.

"How… how do you know that?" Shizuka asked her.

"I heard what she talked about with… 'him'. He… he got her drunk and forced her to do something she didn't want to do. He did that to blackmail her and use her as he wanted." Haruka continued, but stopped when she saw that Shizuka's hands were gripped in fists.

"Takuya forced Akemi?" Kyou asked not believing it. Haruka only nodded. "What did he force her to do." He didn't ask it, but demanded it.

"He… he…" Haruka didn't know how to say it. It was too much to tell them.

Yakumo was watching everything from his spot. He had Haruka in front of him and she was a bit pale. He though that he could give a chance at her. If she was so secure about what she was doing, he wouldn't be the one destroying it. But there was something he couldn't let pass. Her, feeling so bad about saying something.

She was only trying to help, like always, but that help was making her feel bad. It was stupid, at least, to do something like that. She was only thinking about the ones around her, and she left herself as nothing. He could see that all and if others couldn't, worst for them, but he would accept her to do it.

Yakumo was starting to feel anxious about her being silence and decided to do something. He bent down so that he could whisper in her ear. It was enough with her hearing it. After whispered it, Haruka's face color came back and she looked back, at Yakumo. She lightly smiled and faced the couple.

"Arita-san, you may not remember this… but one day you went out with Akemi-san and 'him'. Akemi-san and you ended drunk… and… 'he' left you two in an hotel." Haruka finished looking at the couple.

Kyou was pale, remembering the past, though Haruka and Shizuka was too speechless to say something to deny it. Haruka knew that she made the couple remember or knew something painful, but… it was Akemi-san's desire.

"Akemi-san knew everything… and tried to tell you." Haruka looked at Shizuka. "She came to tell you, but 'he' was here before her and when she tried to finish with the lies… 'he'…" Haruka left the sentence without finishing it because she knew that the couple already understood it.

Yakumo and Haruka didn't have anything more to do there, so they started to move towards the door. Haruka even tried to look back to tell them something more, but Yakumo held her tighter than before and she saw him shook his head. Haruka nodded understanding and went after him.

When they were about to reach the door Haruka heard Shizuka say something, at least, she thought so. Once again, Haruka looked back and saw Shizuka next to her. At first Haruka was surprised, but when she saw that Shizuka was smiling lightly, she relaxed.

"Thank you… for everything." Shizuka told Haruka again.

"But I didn't-" Haruka tried to excuse herself.

"You did it; you were the one that let me know the truth. I thank you for that." Shizuka answered her while holding Haruka's free hand. **(A/N; Yeah… Yakumo is still holding her arm or hand! *grin*)**

"I thank you too… but what will happen to Takuya?" Kyou said. Haruka didn't know the answer, so she left Yakumo answer for her.

"We will leave the rest to the police." He shortly answered.

In the end, all of them stood in silence. They didn't have much more to say, and Haruka knew that Yakumo wanted to go so she let him drag her to the door.

When they were near the door, a light wind hit her face. It somehow reminded her of something or something. Haruka didn't know why, but she had to look back. Her body stopped on his own. Yakumo asked her if something was wrong but she didn't answer. Haruka was too busy staring at the ghost that was in front of her.

Yakumo didn't saw Akemi-san because he was also busy worrying about Haruka. Haruka saw Akemi-san smile and whisper some words that stood floating in the air. Haruka smiled back at her and nodded her head. After that Akemi-san disappeared and Haruka stared at the space. Then, Haruka looked at Yakumo and smiled at him.

Yakumo was too surprised by the smile that it was Haruka who was dragging him to the door. Yakumo went before Haruka and when she was about to close the door she heard those words again. The words that Akemi-san whispered.

"_Thank you for everything…"_


	13. Chapter 13: Answer

**Maybe it seemed that the story was already finished… well… you're complete wrong~! There is another chapter more to go! I really need to stop this obsession… I shouldn't make the stories longer… but oh well, you like it, and I like it, so everyone's happy! And you should also be happy about this chapter being SOOO long! So, enjoy reading and review! ^^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_Yakumo went before Haruka and when she was about to close the door she heard those words again. The words that Akemi-san whispered._

"Thank you for everything…"

**Chapter 13: **_Answer _

Haruka was already in her room, resting in her bed. She didn't even change her cloths; she only rested in the bed. She was too busy remembering all the things she had done that day. She couldn't believe that she helped a couple with their problems. Spiritual problems, no less.

Until now she was the one creating those problems, not the one resolving them. It made her feel… strange. Strange, but in a good way! She helped Yakumo with the case! She was more than happy to be able to do something like that, but she only regretted the environment.

The couple she had helped was so kind… and they only suffered, even at the end. She knew that the end of the 'cases' was the worst part, but she couldn't imagine that being the one telling them the truth was so hard. Haruka though that after knowing the 'why' of the ghost, the case would be already over. She really didn't know how wrong she was.

Haruka sighed and rolled on her bed. She didn't move a bit and suddenly she smiled. She was remembering what happened with Yakumo before reaching her own home…

_It was already dark and there was almost nobody in the streets. Haruka and Yakumo didn't talk, so the way to the bus was really relaxing. Haruka had still things to think about, things to accept and try to remember with a smiling face. She couldn't help but remember the face that Akemi-san had before disappearing. Haruka though that after knowing the truth, Akemi-san would disappear. She already knew that, but she didn't though about her thanking her._

_Haruka really didn't do anything. Akemi-san was the one that showed her the dream and thanks to that they solved the case. Haruka wasn't the one that could help ghosts, it was Yakumo. Haruka wasn't the one that could help the families in need of help, it was Yakumo. Haruka was only the troublemaker, the one that annoyed Yakumo and didn't let him work._

_Haruka sighed and wished to be able to help for who she was, not by the ones that helped her. _**(A/N; I'm sorry if that didn't make sense…) **_Haruka continued to walk behind Yakumo. She didn't really know where she was and walking far from him would be the worst mistake. _

_Haruka looked up and saw Yakumo's back. She stared at him as if she was hypnotized. She didn't know why nor didn't understand why, but every time she looked at him she would start feeling butterflies in her stomach. His eyes weren't the only thing that made her to look at him, it was himself. _

_He could be cold and distant, but he knew when someone needed help. He also needed help for himself, even if he didn't want to admit it, she knew that. She wanted to know him better, know things that other people didn't know, but he wouldn't tell her anything. Maybe he thought that if he told her something about himself, Haruka would use it against him. He really didn't know how wrong he was._

_Haruka continued to have her OutSpace thoughts and didn't see that Yakumo stopped walking. She bumped into him and cursed herself for not seeing him stopping. When Yakumo looked back at Haruka she was touching her nose, trying to calm her little pain. _

"_We're already at the bus station." Yakumo told Haruka … and that's all? He suddenly stopped only to tell her that? … and he is supposed to be a good psychic?... dear god…_

_Haruka looked up from Yakumo's shoulders and saw that it was true. They were in the bus station and it seemed that the bus was about to reach. She looked back at Yakumo and nodded her head. After that neither of them talked and even if it was normal in Yakumo, Haruka always had something to say or comment. She was just trying to start a conversation, but Yakumo would only answer: 'mmh'._

"_Thank you." Haruka suddenly said while moving her hair out of her eyes. The wind started to appear and it was moving her hair out of it place. Yakumo didn't show much emotion, but she knew he was shocked._

"_Yeah, you should be thanking me." Yakumo answered serious, too serious if you ask me. Haruka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arm. "About what?" he asked and she smiled a little bit. _

_Yakumo wouldn't (EVER) admit it, but he was worried when she didn't try to start a conversation. He would always tell her that she was noisy and a busybody, but he liked her the way she was… wait a moment! Like? He knew that he liked some things about her, but he didn't like her! … Right?_

"_About believing me." Haruka answered while sitting on the empty bench. From there, she smiled at him again. _

_Yakumo just watched her. He was worrying about things that were going to happen. Yeah, he would look at her from the corner of his eyes when she wasn't looking; and he would also try to come closer to her by saying that she was low (like when he suddenly stopped). But never, ever, would he like, much less, love her. _

_He continued to think. Even if he loved her, they couldn't be together. It was simple. He was no good for her. She was a good girl (even if he complained so much about her), a girl that wouldn't worry about herself if any other person was in trouble. She would try to help them, even if she couldn't. Oh! And he couldn't forget about her words! She wouldn't be a help with ghosts, but her words helped people. Basically, she saved him._

_And Yakumo could go on and on… but everything would end in the same way. Ozawa Haruka wasn't for Saito Yakumo. Not now, not never. End of the story. Caput. _

"_If I tell you the truth… I thought that you would say that I was crazy." Haruka continued, taking Yakumo back to the present. _

"_And it would have been a natural reaction." Yakumo answered while sitting next to Haruka. He saw Haruka's pouting face and tried not to laugh. _

"_How can you be so mean?" Haruka asked to herself, but aloud so that Yakumo could also hear._

"_And how can you be so noisy?" Yakumo shot her back. Haruka glared at him and would have said something more, but Yakumo didn't let her. _

"_From now on lookout for yourself." Yakumo said really serious. That seriousness passed down to Haruka. _

"_Are you worried?" Haruka asked looking at Yakumo. He only looked ahead. He didn't answer and Haruka was waiting patiently for him to answer. "Yakumo-kun?" Haruka asked him seeing that he wasn't answering her. He looked at her and seemed to be a bit surprised about her calling him, but recovered fast and answered. _

"'_He' killed his own friend and supposed love. 'He' hasn't been caught yet, and 'he' could kill another person if he wanted. Of course I'm worried." He answered with hatred all over his face. _

"_Oh…" Haruka answered. She was feeling a bit disappointed. She though that he was worried about her… _'stupid' _she thought to herself. _

"_Oh…" Haruka answered. She was feeling a bit disappointed. She though that he was worried about her… _'stupid' _she thought to herself._

"_We still haven't phoned Gotou-san, he doesn't know that we already have the criminal. And 'he' also doesn't know that we got him." Yakumo continued without noticing Haruka's voice in her last sentence. _

"_Aren't you going to call him?" Haruka asked. It was pure logic. If the police don't know that we already found the criminal they won't be able to catch him. _

"_Later, but I'm being serious." Yakumo answered looking straight. Haruka's eyebrows met in a frown. _

"_About what?" Haruka asked. Yakumo this time looked at Haruka in the face and for some odd reasons, she blushed. _

"_I want you to lock the door of your apartment. I already promised you that I would protect you." Yakumo answered and Haruka knew why she had blushed. _

Haruka was still in her bed, biting her bottom lip while remembering that last sentences of Yakumo. She really wasn't waiting for an answer like that but…. oh, god. Haruka never felt like that before.

The next second that those words left Yakumo's lips, Haruka was in her own world. She didn't know if he said something more after that, she just didn't hear him. She couldn't hear him because she was remembering the day that Yakumo protected her with his own body. There was a chance were Yakumo could end injured, and even so, he stood in front of her and promised to protect her.

She didn't know that he would still remember that promise.

She though that he said it because of the moment and everything. She didn't expect him to really keep that promise. Oh, and Haruka couldn't forget about the sparkle that she was in Yakumo's eyes. She knew he was human (there were some hints…) but she was surprised when she saw that sparkle. It was as if-

RING!

… _the phone! _Haruka though. Haruka's eyes went wide and started to look around her room like crazy, searching for her mobile phone. When she tried to stand up, she tripped with her bag **(A/N; Of course she would! She left it in the floor!)** and ended in the floor. I don't know if I should say that it was lucky or not… but when she touched the floor, the mobile phone was in front of her.

She caught the phone and looked at the screen to know who the one calling was. Haruka read the name and almost fell to the floor again. The phone was still ringing and Haruka was doubting about answering or not.

…

In the end she answered.

"Yes?" Haruka asked.

"Can we met?" Yakumo asked. Haruka really fell to the floor. She blushed and almost let the phone to fall.

"Right now?" Haruka asked back, looking at the clock. It wasn't even 8 o'clock.

"Yeah, right now." Yakumo said after a sigh that annoyed Haruka.

"But you told me to stay at home." She said, trying to make longer the conversation that wouldn't even exist.

"Because, even if you were alone, you would be protected. If we met up you won't be alone. Now, can we meet? I have something to tell you." Yakumo answered. By that time, Haruka's annoyance already disappeared. How interesting…

"Okay… at the park next to the club?" Haruka asked. She heard him say an 'okay' and hung up the phone. She frowned at the phone and sighed.

Haruka looked at the hour again and wondered why Yakumo wanted to meet her right now. It wasn't pretty late, but it wasn't the afternoon either. _It must be important. _Haruka though. And it had to be. Not many people would want to meet at such hours… but Haruka wanted to know and she really didn't mind the hour.

Haruka was already dressed up; she only needed to take her bag, keys and shoes. She closed the door after she stepped out of her apartment and went to the street.

It was a nice night. There was a little wind that felt great and the sky was clear. Haruka could see some starts already sparkling, like saying 'Hey! I'm here!'. She smiled at that though and continued with her way to the park. It was the park where she played with Nao-chan. **(A/N; I just made that up… it was easier this way.) **

She was about 5 minutes to the park when her mobile phone rang again. She took it and saw that it was Yakumo again. She pressed the button and his voice reached her.

"Where are you?" Yakumo asked fast, faster than normal. Haruka frowned.

"Where's your manners?" Haruka asked annoyed.

"In holidays." He answered sarcastically. "Where are you?" he asked again.

"About 5 minutes to the park, why?" she answered in the end.

"Great. Gotou-san called me and told me that he went to 'his' house. He wasn't there and I think 'he' is after us." Yakumo answered, again really fast.

"Just… wait… Takuya Shimizu isn't at his house? And why do you think that he is after us? What did we do?" Haruka asked… a few questions.

"I will explain it later." And he hung up, again. Haruka stared at the phone with her eyes narrowed. She was about to curse him when she heard someone call her name.

Haruka looked up in front of her and saw Yakumo. He was breathing hard, as if he had been running until now. When he was about ten meters to Haruka, she was going to wave at him but he screamed something.

"LOOK OUT!" Yakumo screamed. Haruka looked back and saw a figure, a man figure.

That man had his hand up in the arm and Haruka could see that he was holding something. She though that it was a stone, but it really didn't matter. If the man hit her with that stone it would be the end of her, and she knew that it was his intention.

Just before protecting with her own hands, Haruka saw that the man that was going to hurt her was Shimizu Takuya. Yakumo already warned her and she was already in problems. She screamed and heard a loud sound, like something hard making contact with something smooth.

Haruka felt to the ground with something heavy over her. She had her eyes closed and couldn't see anything, but heard something low, like a whisper and opened her eyes. Haruka could see that Takuya was shocked, at least, and that he was shaking.

Slowly, Haruka looked to her side and saw something brownish. It was hair and the owner was breathing next to her neck. The fear and worry made way to Haruka's brain and tried to shake Yakumo. He groaned and she hugged him, like trying to protect him.

"Are… you hurt?" Yakumo's voice came really low, as if it was hurting him. Haruka was shaking.

"Yeah… I'm…" Haruka answered in the same low voice.

She was moving her hands really slow and almost without touching Yakumo's skin. But when she reached his head she touched something warm and liquid. Her hand was shaking with the options of that liquid. It was night, but Haruka saw the blood that was leaving her hand all dirty.

"Great…" Yakumo whispered and Haruka could swear that he smiled, and then he stopped moving.

Haruka shook him, trying to make him say something, anything.

"Yakumo-kun…" Haruka whispered with tears already falling to her cheeks.

He didn't answer.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy ending

… **I really can't believe that you though I would kill Yakumo…. You're breaking my little heart! T^T It's already hard enough to write something as sad as what I wrote… and you thought that I would kill the main character! I still hadn't pulled them together! They haven't even kissed yet! Well… maybe I left it TOO intriguing… and… well… I don't know! I'm sorry! But I'm sure that you would have liked anything that came after an "accident" like that! So now, just relax, read and review! Remember that it's the last chapter!... even though that's not something to be very happy about… *shakes head* JUST READ AND REVIEW! =9 **

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**In the last chapter…**

_Haruka shook him, trying to make him say something, anything. _

"_Yakumo-kun…" Haruka whispered with tears already falling to her cheeks. _

_He didn't answer. _

**Chapter 14: **_Happy ending _

_After a month…_

Haruka smiled at the nurses that walked next to her.

She already knew almost every nurse of the hospital and she could say that they all were really kind. Every nurse had her or his turns at nights and days, and they would always ask Haruka if she needed something. She wasn't a patient in the hospital, but sometimes they would care more for her than a real patient. That though made her smile, even in a situation like this one.

Haruka continued walking through the halls. She would see other patients and would greet them. All of them also cared for her and even tried to cheer her up.

When she was about to reach the room she was searching for, she saw an old couple. They were the ones that moved to the room next to the one she was going to. They had only been a week and they already treated Haruka as their grandchild. The husband told her that he had a heart attack, and the wife told her that nurses gave her the bed next to her husband so that she could stay with him.

Haruka really admired them. After so many years, they still loved each other. She also wanted something like that, but here she was; going to the room 311. The room she had been (basically) living in for the past month.

Haruka said her goodbyes to the old couple and continued to the room 311. She stopped in front of it and started to remember what happened a month ago. She was still scared of the image that would come to her mind some times per week.

She wouldn't be able to forget the way he protected her. She was the one that was supposed to be in this hospital. Maybe she wouldn't have even reached the hospital, but she still felt guilty. He warned her and she didn't listen to him.

Haruka sighed and opened the door with a smile. The room was white **(A/N; Why the hell do they have to be ALWAYS white? They could paint them in… a really light violet or a baby blue… but no! It has to be white!)**, the window was open and there was a person in the middle of the bed, like in every room of this hospital.

Haruka made her way to the chair next to the bed and sat there. She stared at his face, still smiling. She reached out her hand to move away the hair that fell to his forehead. She softly touched his forehead and moved down to his cheek. She wasn't afraid about him awaking and catching her doing it, she already did it before and he didn't wake up. It had been like this for a month and she was wondering if he will wake up.

A small tear fell from Haruka's eye as she left her hand fall to her lap. She looked down and took a big breathe. She wiped her tear and looked up. The sound of the heart monitor was keeping a normal rhythm and Haruka already knew how many cable where around him. She didn't understand what for they were, but she knew that they were their job. They were keeping him alive.

Haruka sighed while remembering the case. After the accident and the surprise, when Gotou-san reached the hospital, he explained Haruka what happened. Gotou-san told her that after Yakumo and she leave, Kyou called Takuya. They were best friends and Kyou only wanted to know the real why of Akemi-san's death. Takuya felt scared and went to "solve" the problem.

He thought that it was Haruka's fault that he was going to be arrested. So he thought that if she died, the problem would be solved. The saddest this was that when Haruka listened to that, she knew that if Yakumo was awake, he would have sarcastically laughed.

And thinking about Yakumo, now he looked too weak, delicate. He wasn't to look like this. He was supposed to be sleeping in the sofa of the club, not in coma in a hospital bed. After Takuya hit Yakumo in the head, he didn't answer and that really worried Haruka. She thought that it was a light hit, nothing to worry about. But the blood… whenever she remembered the blood she knew that it wouldn't be a light hit.

Haruka felt like she was going to cry again, but then someone appeared out of the door and Haruka almost jumped. Gotou-san was there with a posy of flowers.

"Haruka-chan! Here again?" Gotou-san asked while moving to the window. There, next to the window, was a vase and they turned to put flowers. (Haruka and Gotou-san did.) Haruka slightly smiled.

"Hello, Gotou-san." She answered, ignoring his question. Gotou-san also smiled and sat in the chair next to the one Haruka was sitting in.

"Don't you have classes?"

"The teacher didn't come and it was the last class. Another teacher told us that we could go home." Haruka answered him while playing with her fingers.

"Like the teacher said, you should have gone home. You spent more time in the hospital than in your apartment!" Gotou-san told her, like a father lecturing his daughter.

"I like being here." Haruka answered looking at him.

"Yeah, I know. I also like being in a room with a guy in coma." Gotou-san answered sarcastically. Haruka didn't answer and when Gotou-san looked at Haruka, he saw that she was expressionless. "I'm sorry, I should…" he started.

"No, no! Don't worry! … It's true." Haruka said waving her hands in front of her. Haruka then looked at her lap again, with a sad smile. "I… I feel like… if I'm by his side he will… somehow wake up." Haruka finished moving her fingers nervously. Gotou-san kept staring at Haruka.

"It wasn't your fault." Gotou-san told her while holding her hands.

"Thank you, Gotou-san." Haruka said still sad smiling. "But I can't help but think… that if I wasn't there he wouldn't have ended like this. That if I have told him that I was busy he wouldn't have gone out. That… if I hadn't let him stay in front of me… he wouldn't have ended like this…" Haruka finished crying.

Gotou-san hugged Haruka and let her cry her heart out. She had been sleeping in the hospital for the last ¾ weeks and she hadn't talked about that night until now. He knew that she had feelings that needed to be told and now that she had done it, he knew that she would feel better.

After Haruka had cried, she took Yakumo's hand and fell sleep. Gotou-san left to take something to drink, thinking that nothing would happen if he left the couple there.

Haruka continued to cry even after falling sleep, and her cheeks were red. She felt sleep holding Yakumo's hand, and now she didn't mind admitting it. She loved him. She wouldn't be so worried about a friend. Yes, she would worry, but she wouldn't hope and fear for that friend as much as she did with Yakumo.

He was special. In many ways, and she cared for him. She didn't mind if he didn't love her back, she just wanted him to be happy and safe. He didn't deserve more pain and suffering in his life. Not after all he had suffered.

Meanwhile, Gotou-san walked from left to right and up and down through the hospital. He couldn't stay for much time in the room the couple was. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt pity for them. They really didn't know what they were losing for not being honest with themselves.

Gotou-san would enter and keep an eye on Haruka and Yakumo for some minutes, and then he would go out to take a breath and would enter again. That was what he had been doing for the past month, and would have to continue doing so until he woke up. He really cared about Yakumo like he was his son, even if they joked so much between them.

He had known Yakumo since he was small, and he really didn't deserve something like being in coma. But Gotou-san had to admit that he wasn't expecting Yakumo to protect Haruka with his own body. Even if Yakumo wasn't planning in admitting it, Gotou-san knew that he would be able to do anything for her.

Right now, Gotou-san was doing his routine walk around the hospital and didn't have the chance to see Yakumo's hand move. A finger moved. Another one moved. His eyes didn't open but his right hand found something warm and held into it. He didn't open his eyes but he could feel the presence of someone near him. It was warm and his hand held tighter to that warm…

_Some minutes later…._

Haruka started to wake up. She didn't open her eyes, but moved her body. She felt something holding her hand, something warm and decided to grab it. She found out that the warm thing was holding her hand tighter and smiled. Haruka started to think what could it be and after some seconds it hit her.

Haruka got up and started to look around. She was still in the hospital room. She sighed disappointed and tried to stretch her body. She couldn't move her left hand and looked down to see why. She knew that before sleeping she was holding Yakumo's hand, but she wasn't expecting that his hand would hold her. And less when he was sleep.

….

His hand was holding her hand when he was sleep? Haruka blinked twice before looking up slowly; like it was a dream and she would wake up at any moment.

She saw that his body was in a sitting position, but she wasn't expressing anything. She saw that there were cables, but not as many as before, but even so she didn't express anything. She also saw that his eyes were open and she keep on staring at them. She didn't express anything. She didn't frown or smile, or cry, or scream! She just stared at the red and green eyes that were in front of her.

The two of them stood in a complete silence. She didn't speak and he didn't comment anything about her. They were simply in silence.

"Is there any problem?" Yakumo asked. (He really did!)

Haruka continued to stare at him without any emotion over her face. She didn't answer with words, instated she did something that even shocked Yakumo… the hand that Haruka could move, appeared on his cheek and suddenly their faces were really close.

Haruka cut the distance between them and kissed him.

She really kissed him and Yakumo was so shocked that didn't know what to do until he felt her hand moving to his hair, pulling him closer.

He already saw the doctor and talked with him. He definitely remembered everything and he already knew that he had been in coma. But even so, he was still doubting about being really awake now… Yakumo was having problems to know if Haruka was really kissing him. He had been waiting for her to start screaming or crying, or laughing while crying, or any other reaction, anything except kissing him.

Yakumo was thinking that it was impossible to be awake. If there was a world where Haruka would kiss him, it was in his dreams. Too far away. He though that after giving him a quick kiss she would go, push him or not look at him again. But she really was out of his control. Haruka's tongue touched Yakumo's bottom lip and Yakumo almost jumped. In truth, he lightly jumped. It was real. **(A/N; Now he realize it?... *sigh*)**

Yakumo's right hand released her left one and went to her beck, to push her nearer him. His other hand went to the beck of her neck, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. She didn't protest, oh no, she didn't. She threw herself to him and he gladly accepted.

Haruka's arm went around Yakumo's neck. Haruka thought that she was still sleeping. The doctors told her that they didn't knew when Yakumo would wake up, but not too soon. She was waiting and would continue to wait, but she knew that it was too soon for him to be awake. It was nearly impossible, so she thought that she was still sleeping. For Haruka that was the only logical solution.

The two of them were afraid of losing each other again, and because of that they both though they were sleeping. That helped them to push the pain away.

The kiss started being sweet and caring; now there was nothing of that left. It was full of passion and, even if they didn't admit it, full of love. The two of them really though that they wouldn't be able to do something like this in the reality, so they were taking advantage of this moment to tell their feelings without speaking.

They seriously wouldn't have stopped kissing if the need of air wasn't so big. Once their lips were apart their lugs were searching for air. They were too close and the only air they were taking was the one of the other. The two of them had his eyes closed, enjoying the 'dream'. They were so into it, that they didn't notice someone entering the room.

Someone cough and the young couple took their hands off each other. Both of them were blushed and their eyes shoot open when they saw who had entered.

"Hello~" Gotou-san said with a devilish smirk on his face. Haruka blushed more and Yakumo went paler. Yakumo would _never_ dream about Gotou-bear-san… that meant… that it wasn't a dream. Yakumo went paler than before.

"Go-Gotou-san!" Haruka cried in embarrassment. "Since when have you been here?" she asked slowly, also noticing that if Gotou-san was there, that meant that she wasn't dreaming.

"Enough to know when to disappear." He answered his with arms crossed in his chest.

"Oh…" Haruka said while blushing more. She glanced to Yakumo and regretted doing so. She remembered what happened seconds ago and blushed more.

There was a silence that was hard to digest. The older man was grinning like the cat of the film of 'Alice in Wonderland', the young man one was glaring the grinning one and the young woman was blushing and trying not to look at the young boy. A strange environment, seriously.

"Umm… it-it will be better… if I go… bye!" Haruka said while trying to escape from the door. A voice stopped her though.

"Haruka." Yakumo called. Haruka stopped and looked at Yakumo with her eyes widened. It was the first time that he called her by her name; she was shocked, at least.

"Yes?" Haruka obtained to say. She sounded like she was fascinated about something, and that made Yakumo smile. He was the cause of that and that made him proud.

"I need to talk to you later. It's really important." He said as she nodded her head, blushing again. Haruka said her byes and closed the door.

The two men stood in a complete silence after that. It wasn't the best view you could see but after Yakumo set his eyes on Gotou-san, he didn't stop glaring at him.

"No need to kill me with the eyes!" Gotou-san said still grinning. He also had his hands up in an innocent way.

"Why did you come back?" Yakumo asked still glaring dangerously. Gotou-san ignored Yakumo's question.

"So, what do you want to talk with Haruka about?" Gotou-san asked innocently, but he was already supposing something.

Yakumo just continued to glare at him.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, why did you come back?" Yakumo asked through clenched tooth. Gotou-san rolled his eye.

"You are already repeating yourself." He answered. Then Gotou-san looked at Yakumo and found out that it was better to answer seriously. "Relax! I was only worried!" he answered putting his hands up, like a criminal being arrested. **(A/N; How ironic.)**

"Worried? I'm in a hospital room. If someone saw me walking around the halls they would bring me back to the room without letting me say a word." Yakumo said with an eyebrow up. Gotou-san didn't answer. _Bingo, _Yakumo though while almost smiling like a triumphal.

"Do you want to know how ended the case?" Gotou-san asked, trying to move away the last conversation… or argument. Yakumo became serious in an instant. He only nodded and Gotou-san told him everything.

Yakumo didn't say or show any emotion while hearing Gotou-san's explanation. Even after telling the story about the case, Gotou-san told him about what happened in the month that he was sleeping. Nao-chan and Atsuko-san came to visit him sometimes, but Haruka came every day.

Gotou-san told him about him (Gotou-san) trying to make her go to her apartment, but Haruka could be a really bigheaded when she wanted. When she didn't have any exam or anything important, she would sleep in the hospital. Gotou-san also told Yakumo about the accidents that Haruka had with the nurses. At first, Haruka wasn't supposed to sleep in the same room as Yakumo after the operation, but she would always find the way to enter in the room without the nurses noticing it.

Yakumo smiled a little bit after hearing the last part, but became serious and never said a word. In the end, when Gotou-san finished telling his story, Yakumo didn't say a word. That was leaving Gotou-san a little confused and suspicious.

"That was all you wanted to tell me?" Yakumo asked. Gotou-san blinked twice before answering.

"Yeah…" he answered insecure.

"Great. Bye." Yakumo said pointing at the door with his head. Gotou-san stared at Yakumo with his eyes widened. Seconds passed and Gotou-san raised an eyebrow.

"How can you throw me out of the room like this? !" Gotou-san yelled at Yakumo, who also raised his eyebrow.

"With my head. Didn't you see it?" Yakumo asked teasing Gotou-san.

Gotou-san glared at Yakumo and while cursing him he left the room. He closed the room with a really loud sound, like a little kid, and after some minutes of waiting Haruka entered in the room. Yakumo wanted to smile at the blush that was starting to appear in her cheeks. He already knew what was passing through that mind of hers, and it made him proud.

Yakumo opened his mouth to start with the speech that he had prepared for a moment like this (he had it prepared even before the coma), but Haruka spoke before him.

"Before you start teasing or criticizing me I want to say that I'm sorry for what I had done before." She started speaking a bit fast. "I know I shouldn't have done something like that, and now I realize that I really shouldn't have done it." Haruka was going faster and faster than before. Yakumo almost couldn't catch everything she was saying. "I really don't know what was I thinking and I can't believe that I really did it, so I'm really really sorry about it and please forgive me because it's never, never going to happen again and-"

"Wait, wait. What do you mean with it's not going to happen again?" Yakumo asked frowning. Haruka blinked twice.

"I meant… that I'm not going to kiss you again…" Haruka answered not very sure about it.

"And why do you think I don't want you to kiss me?" Yakumo asked smirking lightly. Haruka blushed at his question, but answered him seriously. **(A/N; Can someone really take another person seriously when he/she is blushing?)**

"Because you obviously don't like me." She answered full of confidence. Yakumo had to laugh at that.

"And what makes you think that?" Yakumo asked really amused.

"Can you stop asking me about everything I say?" Haruka asked annoyed. And this time I think she was blushed more of the annoyance than the embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. But why do you think so?" he asked still amused. Haruka stared at Yakumo, but answered.

"Because… you don't… like me?" Haruka asked confused.

"You really think so?" Yakumo asked smirking.

"Does… that mean… that you like me?" Haruka asked blushed, confused, nervous, happy and delighted with the possibility of the answer 'yes'.

"Come here." Yakumo suddenly said.

It was true that Haruka was still next to the door and, but she had a really good reason… a really, really, really good one… that even she didn't know. But even so, she couldn't find herself denying him anything, so she walked until she was next to him.

What happened now left Haruka confused and out of the orbit. When Haruka was just next to Yakumo, Yakumo took Haruka by the waist and almost made her sit on his lap. One of Yakumo's hands was in Haruka's back and the other around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Haruka was looking at Yakumo with her eyes impossibly more widened. Her lips were a little separated, ready to say something about what was he planning of doing, but Yakumo's lips silenced hers.

Haruka eyes widened more (it seems that it was possible…) and panted at the sudden sensation. She was ready to move out of his hold, but Yakumo's tongue touched her bottom lip and her hands moved like they were alive. They ended in his air, pulling his lips closer to hers.

Haruka sure enough had enough reasons to stop this, but her mind was between a short circuit and it was really hard for her to think. They continued kissing until Haruka though that she would die, and only when they really needed air, Yakumo let her go. Not much, just enough to press his forehead with hers.

"Did that answer your question?" Yakumo asked panting from the last kiss.

Haruka blushed but smiled while hugging him closer. She didn't answer him because she was short of air, but decided to kiss him again. It wasn't as long as the other one, but for Haruka it felt magical.

"I love you." Haruka whispered those words against Yakumo's lips and saw him smiling.

Haruka didn't need more. The case ended, he was alive and he loved her, even if he didn't say it. It was more than enough and she was happy that the case reached their hands. If the ghost of Akemi-san hadn't appeared, the two of them wouldn't be together now… or maybe yes?

***crying* WAHH! I already finished the story! IT was great to write it but I will miss writing it! T^T …. But like I said I'm happy I wrote it! Thanks to it I met new people and I laughed my a** out while reading the reviews! ^^ So, now I really want to thank all the people that followed my story. Also the ones that reviewed, read it and enjoyed it! THANKS! Now I will try to concentrate in my other stories or I will start a new one. I still don't know, but you will have notices of me! HA HA HA! ….. I'm crazy~!**


End file.
